La nouvelle bataille
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: SUSPENDUE DracoHarry.. Harry Potter a fuit dès la fin de la bataille finale. Cela fait deux ans qu'il s'est enfuit. Ou estil? Personne ne le sais. Drago voit sa vie transformer quand il part en mission à Dublin pour Dumbledore. Qui est ce Greg Ryan?
1. Rencontre innatendue

**La nouvelle bataille**

Chapitre 1: Rencontre innatendue

Le vent soufflais sur son visage rougie par le froid, les arbres étaient nu de toutes feuilles, la grande rue en bitume était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, tout les magasins étaient ouverts autour de lui, et des milliers de guirlandes électriques éclairaient la ville ou le soleil venait de tombé, la lune commancait à faire place doucement dans les cieux, où l'on pouvait appercevoir des centaine voir des milliard d'étoiles qui offraient un ciel magnifique en cette soirée de début de décembre. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'en Angleterre, et pourtant le jeune homme blond qui déambulait dans les grandes avenues peuplées de moldus, n'avait pas froid, il avait l'habitude de ce temps, il avait vécu pendant vingt ans dans le même pays, la même ville, la même maison, et dormait dans la même chambre depuis tout ce temps. Il en avait assez, il voulait bouger, et surtout aider. Mais quand il avait dit qu'il voulait aider, il n'avait pas penser qu'on l'aurait amener ici. Et pourquoi faire? Avait-il demandé. Pour essayer de coincé un sorcier qui utilisais la magie blanche mélangée à la magie noire pour des casses dans certaine banques de cette grande ville d'Irlande.

Dublin était vraiment une ville magnifique, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il aurait préféré venir ici pour une autre raison, et non pour cette mission que l'Ordre lui avait confié, car comme l'avait dit un certain directeur d'école: " Un petit voyage ne vous ferais pas de mal, Mr Malfoy ! ". "Ah , Dumbledore! Toujours aussi fou. Moi, Drago Malfoy, prendre un peu de repos avec les temps qui court, non mais franchement. Je n'ai pas tout laisser tombé pour un petit apprentit Mangemort de pacotille !" se dit le dénomé Drago Malfoy dans son inconscient. " Je pourrais arrêté des Mangemort à la place, mais non ! C'est moi qui est hérité du sal boulot ! Rah, je le hais. .... Non, en fait je ne le hais pas, il m'a aider plus que personne ne m'a aider, et il m'a tout pardonné, il ne m'en veux pas pour tout les crimes qu'à fait mon père, et pour ça je ne le hais pas, il a été comme un père au moment ou j'en avais besoin. En fait il a toujours été un père pour moi. Un père un peu fou sur les bord, mais un père adoptif quand même". Le jeune Malfoy continua de longer les magasins ou certaines décorations de noël étaient déjà misent. Il détestait noël. Il n'avait pas jamais eu un noël heureux, il les avait tous passé dans sa chambre pendant que son soit disant père faisait un bal avec tout ces Mangemorts esclave de cette larve de Voldemort. Qu'ils ont été bête de suivre ce serpent. Y a qu'à regardé ou ça les a conduit. Parkinson sénior croupi dans une cellule à Azkaban en attendant le baiser du détraqueur. Crabe et Goyle père et fils sont dans la même misère, enfin tout ceux qui participaient au bal que mon père organisait ont été arrêté ou tuer. " Bon débarra, ça fait plus de place, on peux enfin respirer." Et puis mon père, pff toujours en cavale, il est trop lâche pour se battre, il a toujours été comme ça, il ne changera pas. Bon ou est ce vaut rien qui cause de SI grand problème dans cette ville qu'est Dublin."

Le jeune homme reprit sa marche, alors qu'il c'était arrêté devant les vitrines ou tronait les décorations, il tourna à un angle d'une rue, et se retrouva devant une immense batisse. Elle paraissait très vieille, mais tout aussi solide, le jeune homme ne douterais pas qu'il y ait de la magie la dessus, ou alors ces moldus sont fort en architecture. "Non, c'est pas ça, ils ne savent rien faire, Bon on va voir s'ils ont des indices, peut être qu'ils se sont déjà fait attaqué. Je verrais bien". Drago Malfoy se rapproche de la banque en observant tout les petits détailles de l'immeuble, il était à quelque mètres quand une explosion lui vrilla les tympans, il eut le reflèxe de se baisser et de se mettre les bras sur la tête, puis il entendit les gens autour de lui hurler, tout le monde était affolé. Mais Drago Malfoy ne se souciat pas de ce que faisait les moldu, il se releva et s'approcha un peu plus de la banque. Il y avait à présent un énorme trou à la place des deux porte en chêne qui se trouvait à l'entrée, et un homme entra dans la banque avant Drago, celui ci le suivit, et il fut stupéfait de voir que toutes les personnes présente à l'intérieur de la banque étaient comme figées. Plus personne ne bougeait, et certains étaient stable dans une position très inconfortable. Une femme semblait floté dans les airs, et avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte sur le coup de l'explosion, elle avait du être très proche de la porte à ce moment là. Mais Malfoy remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure sur le corps, et en regardant toutes les personnes présentes, aucune ne semblait blesser, mais semblait juste terrorisée. Drago s'avanca, du bruit provenait d'un coin de la pièce. Il trouva sur sa droite l'homme qui était entré devant lui. "C'est lui qui a fait ça, je vais devoir faire attention, on ne sais pas les réactions qu'il peut avoir". L'homme s'était arrêté devant une immense porte circulaire en afier, non en acier, " Rah, j'y arriverais jamais!". L'homme était posté devant cette porte, qui devait sûrement être le coffre. Il semblait méditer, et avait les yeux fixé sur la porte bien verrouillée, vu tout les boutons, et autres dispositifs pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, mais d'après Drago cette porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'est sûr. Et au moment ou il pensa ceci la porte sortit de ses gongs dans un bruit sourd et aigü, l'homme semblait la diriger avec ses yeux. Il l'a fixait intensément, et se tournait en même temps que la pauvre porte qui se pliait en même temps, dans les airs. Elle volait litérallement, l'homme fit un quart de tour, mais il ne remarqua pas Drago Malfoy qui était derrière lui en train de fixé l'homme puis la porte à intervalle régulier. Personne ne pouvait utiliser la magie sans baguette comme cela, c'était impossible, enfin une seule personne pouvait faire cela, mais elle s'était enfuite d'Angleterre deux ans auparavant, et il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Enfin en tout cas, il ne pourrait pas commettre ça. Ce n'était pas un mauvais sorcier, la preuve il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir, Voldemort. Il fut sortit de ses pensés par un autre bruit sourd, il regarda l'homme s'affairré à prendre quelque billet dans une poche. "Attend ! Stop! Quelque billet? Ce mec fait sauter une porte de la plus grande banque de Dublin pour quelque malheureux billet? Il a perdu la tête! Ou alors .... ou alors il fait ça pour autre chose. Mais pour quoi?"

L'homme ressortit du coffre avec deux liasses de billet de vingt Euros dans les mains. En sortant, l'homme dont Drago pourvait voir les traits à présent, s'apperçu qu'il n'était plus seul. Il regarda Drago dans les yeux. Drago remarqua que l'homme lui ressembalit sur quelques points. Il avait de long cheveux blond pendant jusqu'à ses épaules, et de magnifique yeux vert clair d'ou on pouvait lire de la tristesse mais pourquoi? Il était assez musclé, et assez grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt, comme Drago, sauf que Malfoy n'avait plus les cheveux long et plaqué sur sa tête, maintenant il était libre, rien ne les collait contre son crâne comme l'avait toujours voulu son père. Il était plus court aussi et était en pique , et ses yeux qui était dans le passé aussi froid que la banquise, brillait maintenant d'une petite étincelle de joie de vivre, et d'amusement. L'homme le regarda de la tête au pied, plus fit une petite grimace que Drago ne réussit pas à identifier. L'homme fit un geste pour partir, mais Drago qui grâce à son métier d'Auror sortit sa baguette en mois de deux. L'homme le regarda tranquillement, puis un sourire narquois naissa sur ses lèvres rosées. Drago n'en revenait pas, cet homme lui ressemblait vraiment. En tout cas, ce sourire était celui qu'il réservait à certaine personne qu'il n'aimait pas, comme Potter par exemple. Drago lui fit un regard noir, il avait toujours sa baguette pointé vers lui, et l'homme souriait toujours. Il avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il faisait, et pourtant il paraissait perdu maintenant. Il fit un geste de la main, et la baguette de Drago arrivs dans sa main droite, sous les yeux ébahit du propriétaire de la baguette. "Comment a t-il pu faire ça? " se dit-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que l'homme s'enfuyait en courant hors de la banque. Drago partit à sa suite, et il entendit derrière lui, des bruits de chutes et des plaintes. Les personnes ne doivent surement plus être figées, se dit il.

Il vit l'homme courir vers la rue opposée à la banque, il le suivit de près, il bouscula quelques personnes, mais ne s'excusa pas, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Et puis il fallait qu'il récupère sa baguette, il était mal s'il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Vraiment mal. L'homme prenait de la distance sur lui, alors Drago mit toute le puissance dans sa course, même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas le rattraper. Mais il fut surpris de le voir s'arrêter au coin d'une rue sombre et de le regarder. Il courut plus vite encore, et dès qu'il arriva ou l'homme était quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'était plus là. Mais il entendit un bruit provenant de la petite rue qui débouchait à un croisement, il avanca dans celle ci, et arriva au croisement, il ne savait pas vraiment ou aller, "Il a peut être pris à gauche, ou à droite" se dit en regardant de chaque côté. Il se concentra, ou est ce qu'il pouvait être aller, il sentit un flux de magie provenir de la gauche, alors il suivit cette présence, et longea une longue ruelle jongée de détritus de poubelle ou quelques chats mangeaient les restes, ou aussi quelques clochards dormant sur des journaux, Drago savait pourquoi ils étaient là, c'était des SDF avait dit Dumbledore, un jour ou il avait été à Paris, il lui avait dit que c'était des personnes sans abris qui vagabondaient dans les rues pour chercher quelque lieux ou dormir, ou encore, pour trouver à manger, souvent, ou même toujours dans les poubelles. Un homme avec de vieux vêtements sentant le déchêts de poissons et de pommes pourrite releva la tête en entendant Drago arrivé. Il se précipita sur lui.

" Une tite pièce, Monsieur, une tite pièce pour pouvoir mangé, s'il vous plait" demanda le vieil homme.

Drago fouilla dans ses poches, et trouva quelques Euros que Dumbledore lui avait dit de prendre pour le trajet. il les donna à l'homme qui le regardait avec des yeux vitreux, enfin avec son oeil vitreux, son deuxième oeil était en réalité une longue griffe partant de la joue vers son front, en passant par son oeil droit, la blessure n'était pas belle à voir.

" Voilà, Monsieur, je n'est que ça désolé" dit Drago qui avait pitié de cet homme, mais dont le fond n'était pas mauvais.

L'homme le regarda, et son regard s'alluma, il sourit, ou plutôt il fit une grimace qui devait ressembler à un sourir.

" Oh, merci, M'sieur"

Drago allait partir quand une idée lui vint. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui se recouchait sur ses journaux.

" Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un homme blond passé, ici?" demanda t-il.

" Ah non, M'sieur, y a bien quelqu'un qu'est passé, mais l'était pas blond." répondit le vieil homme en faisant un signe de la main, pour montrer le bout de la rue.

"Vraiment? Comment était-il?"

"C'était un grand bruns, musclé, il habite par là, un peu plus loin, dans un vieil immeuble, il doit sûrement y être" grogna l'homme.

"Très bien, merci monsieur, aurevoir" fit Drago en s'éloignant vers m'endroit indiqué.

Il marcha cent mètre et arriva devant un immeuble délabré, qui paraissait ne tenir qu'à un fil, Drago ressentit la magie émaner de ce bâtiment. C'était sûr, notre apprentit voleur était à l'intérieur. Il s'avanca en faisant attention à ne pas être remarqué, il se mit sous le hall d'un immeuble voisin, tout aussi vieux que celui qu'il observait. Il regarda les fenêtres, aucune n'était cassée, mais aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers, on aurait dit qu'il y avait un voil devant chacune d'elle. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être attendre le matin pour voir ou va le sorcier qui vit dans l'immeuble. Il regarde sa montre, 21h10, il ne pouvait pas dormir, car on ne sais jamais ce que pourrait faire l'homme, et s'il prenait une chambre dans un hôtel, il ne le retrouverait peut être pas le lendemain. Non le mieux est qu'il reste éveillé jusqu'a ce qu'il sorte, et ensuite il devra le suivre s'il sort, il faut qu'il récupère sa baguette.

Il décida de monter dans l'immeuble ou il était dans le hall, personne ne devait habiter ici, ou juste quelque SDF qui recherchent un abris. Il monta les quelques escaliers qui lui permettait d'atteindre le deuxième étage, personne n'était apparu sur son chemin jusque là. Il entra dans ce qui devait être un appartement des années auparavant. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors.

" Pil poil, c'est juste sur l'entrée de l'immeuble" de dit il.

" Bon, qu'est ce que je vais faire moi en attendant". Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il avait retrouvé refuge, elle était de taille moyenne, mais les murs étaient comme gorgé d'eau, et le sol craquait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il fit un geste de la main, et une chaise apparut, c'était le seul sort qu'il était capable de faire sans baguette, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il pourrait savérer très pratique dans certain cas. Et Drago du reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, il avait toujours raison, c'était troublant, mais en même temps frustrant, il avait toujours réponse à tout. Enfin c'est Dumbledore quoi !

Il prit la chaise et la posa à côté de la fenêtre, il s'y assit de façon à pouvoir mettre ses bras sur le dossier de celle ci, et sa tête sur ses bras, il regarda un long moment l'immeuble en face, et au bout de deux heures, il vit un rayon bleu clair fondre vers lui, et il sentit aussitôt ses paupières se baisser, et il tombit dans un sommeil profond. Avec de la frustration d'avoir été pris par surprise.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Les piaillements des oiseaux raisonnaient dans sa tête, le vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce qui l'avait hébergée cette nuit. Il papillona des paupières, puis les ourvit tout d'un coup, il s'était endormit. Non, on l'avait endormit. "Rah, c'est pas vrai ! Il a filé je suis sûr !" Il se redressa d'un coup, regarda sa montre, 8h15 , il leva la tête vers la fenêtre, l'immeuble en face semblait vide. Il déscendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, et se retrouva en bas, en quelque seconde. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'homme tourner à un coin de rue.

" On dirait qu'il m'attendait" pensa Drago en froncant les sourcils.

Il ne perdit pas une minute, et s'entraina à sa suiite, il repassa devant le SDF de la soirée passé, qui le salua. Il lui répondit, et reprit sa route. Il vit l'homme dans un coin de la rue, il eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux bruns, il plissa les yeux, et vit que l'homme le regardait. " Troulant, et frustrant ce mec" pensa t-il. Il regarda plus attentivement, et vit les cheveux de l'homme prendre une teinte blonde, et en moins de deux, il avait de long cheveux de blé qu'il avait dans la banque. Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. " Wouah !" fut tout ce qu'il pu penser.

Il s'approcha, mais l'homme le regardait avec des yeux froid, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, la rue était entièrement sombre, il marcha sur un os, et baissa la tête, quand il l'a releva l'homme était de nouveau brun, et avait de nouveau les cheveux court. Il sortit de la rue pour se retrouvé dans la grande allée longée de tout les magasins qui attendent Noël pour faire beaucoup plus de vente. Drago le suivit. Il le conduisit à un grand magasin de cinq étage, et long de haut moins cent mètres, l'extérieur était un mur beige, avec des statuts sur les côtés. L'homme entra à l'intérieur, suivit de Drago, il prit un escalator, Drago qui ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait regardant les moldu faire. Il n'avait pas spécialement confiance en ces objets moldu, mais il fallait qu'il le suive. Donc il mit un pied sur une marche qui se formait en dessous son pied, et il se sentit monté, il posa son autre pied, et attendit d'arrivé en haut. Il y avait cinq personne entre lui et l'homme, mais il le reconnaitrait s'il le perdait. Arrivé en haut, il ne savait pa vraiment comment descendre de cet escalier franchement bizard, enfin même si à Poudlard les escaliers étaient mouvant et n'en faisait qu'à leur tête. Pris d'un éclair, il sauta de la marche, pour se retrouver sur le sol stable, tout le monde le regardait. Drago se renfrogna.

"Qu'est ce que vous regarder?" gronda t-il alors les gens partirent

" Toujours pas changé" dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna d'un geste vite, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il suivait depuis la veille. Drago fronca les sourcils, " Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là?" se demanda t-il.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? " lui dit il pour faire connaitre le fond de ses pensés.

" Tu le sauras assez vite, crois moi" lui dit il en se retournant, et continuant son chemin.

Il se dirigea vers un magasin avec pour enseigne " Sportime". Le "S" était un grand serpent vert entrelacé d'un anneaux d'argent, et le reste des lettres était en lettre argent iluminées par des ampoules. Il s'approcha du magasin, il était fermé, une grille bloquait l'entrée, mais l'homme sortit un trousseau de sa poche et insséra l'une des clés dans la serrure. Il ouvrit les portes, et entra à l'intérieur, Drago resta à l'extérieur, de toute façon, il savait qu'il était là, mais il fallait pas non plus le collé, il fallait juste qu'il le surveille, mais curieusement cet homme l'intriguait et l'attirait, il avait envie de savoir qui il était. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans le magasin de sport, et l'homme ressortit d'une porte derrière un comptoir, il prépara sa caisse pour la journée, et leva la tête vers Drago, il sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il lui montra le siège derrière le comptoir et alla vers les nouveaux clients qui entraient dans le magasin. La matinée passa vite, et Drago en profita pour observer l'homme qui vérifiait qu'il était encore là. Quelque chose dérangeait Drago, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de connaitre cet homme. Drago avait l'estomac qui grognait depuis pas mal de temps, quand une assiette apparut sur la table un peu plus loin. Heureusement qu'il était dans l'arrière boutique, car les moldus n'en aurait pas cru leur yeux. Il regarda l'homme qui servait une femme qui demandait un ballon de poof-tall, non football. Puis le brun releva les yeux vers lui et fit un clin d'oeil. Drago était surpris par ce geste. Il ne le connaissait même pas, pourquoi ferait il confiance à cet homme. Mais il avait faim ! Il s'approcha de la tale, et pris l'assiette qu'il apporta à son nez, il renifla un peu. C'était pratique d'être Auror, on les avait formé à sentir toutes sortes de poison dans les aliments, les boissons, ou même sur toutes les matièrres. Et là rien ne laissait pensé à un quelconque poison, mais seulement un ragou de boeuf avec du riz. Drago se lécha les babines, il adorait ça. Il engloutit son déjeuner à une vitesse folle, qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quatre jour. Ce qui n'était pas totallement faux. Il avait traqué un Mangemort durant deux jours, puis il avait dû aller au bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard tout de suite après, puis il avait dû partir pour Dublin.

A la fin du repas il remarqua que le magasin était fermé, la grille était remise, mais le brun était toujours présent. Il était accoudé à sa caisse et mangeait silencieusement en regardant un point que seul lui pouvait voir, on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait, ou qu'il était en transe. Drago attendit qu'il ait finit de mangé, puis une fois fait il se leva et alla faire un tour dans le magasin, il trouva plusieurs objets bizar, comme des vélos, lu t-il sur une pancarte, ou encore des jogging, pour faire du sport. Drago sortit d'un rayon et remarqua que le jeune homme avait finit de mangé, et qu'il était en train de s'occuper de plusieurs papier. Le brun releva la tête de sa paperassa et fit signe à Drago de venir.

Drago, surpris, s'avanca vers le comptoir ou divers publicités étaient étalées, il regarda l'homme s'affairé à sa tache, puis celui ci releva la tête, en planta ses yeux bleu, dans ceux gris tempête de Drago, qui était hyptnotisé.

Le jeune homme en face de lui cligna des paupières, et Drago recula vivement et retomba sur un siège qui se trouvait derrière lui lorsqu'il vit, que les yeux de l'homme n'était plus bleu clair comme ils étaient avant, mais ils étaient à présent vert. Oui mais pas n'importe quel vert, ils étaient vert emeraude, deux emeraudes le fixait à présent. L'homme avait un sourire au lèvre, et le regardait fixement, mais ce regard était emplis de haine, et de dégout. Drago savait que ça sadressait à lui, mais il ne pu que penser qu'il avait déjà vu ses yeux, mais c'était impossible, enfin pas si impossible que ça, mais .... non ça ne peux pas être LUI !

"Qu- qui est-tu?", bégaya t-il en le regardant d'un regard troublé.

Le sourire du jeune homme en face de lui s'élargit.

"Alors Malfoy on ne reconnait même pas un vieil ami" dit le jeune homme d'un air sournois.

"Oui c'est bien lui, y a pas de doute la dessus." pensa t-il

"Je reconnais ton humour Potter" fit Drago en se relevant.

" Je pensais que tu ne me reconnaitrais jamais, il t'en a fallu du temps. Tu m'a très surpris hier tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là" continua t-il en faisant le tour du comptoir.

Il se posta devant le blond qui le dévisageait, il fit un mouvement du poignet et une baguette magique apparue dans sa main. Il l'a rendit à son propriétaire, qui était surpris, il n'avait vu qu'il l'avait à la main.

"Pourquoi tu es partis, Potter? " demanda Drago qui voulait avoir quelque explication même si ça ne le regardait pas, en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Ca ne te regarde pas", trancha Potter.

"Un peu quand même, nous sommes du même côté, je dois savoir pourquoi le Survivant a fuit après la chute de Voldemort" fit Drago en retenant Potter qui voulait repartir derrière le comptoir

"Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi. Tu peux très bien être repartit du mauvais côté, ou être un traitre depuis le début. Pourquoi tu serais là sinon, à part pour me tuer?" fit il en se dégageant.

" Tu es bête Potter"

" Evite avec tes insultes, Ok? Nous n'avons plus quinze ans, nous ne sommes à Poudlard, c'est fini tout ça. J'ai tourné la page. Ca n'existe plus pour moi" fit Harry en allant dans l'arrière boutique.

Drago fronca des sourcils et le suivit. Potter était en train de remettre des boîtes en cartons sur des étagères. Il paraissait en colère.

" Je te repose ma question Potter. Pourquoi as -tu fuit?" redemanda Drago.

" Tu ne lachera pas l'affaire hein?" dit il en le regardant.

"Non, mais évite de répondre à une question par une autre, et répond à la mienne plutôt"

" Si je n'en ai pas envie. Tu va pas me forcer. Tu ne le faisait déjà pas avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me voir, donc je fais ce que je veux de ma vie" répliqua le brun.

" Non, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais certain de tes amis veulent connaitre la vérité. lls ont le droit de la connaître. Tu as fuis, tu as été lâche, et ça tu ne te le pardonne pas, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas répondre, avoue Potter." lacha Malfoy, ce qui eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Harry.

En un geste Drago se retrouva projeté au mur, il était suspendu par une force invisible, enfin c'était celle de Potter bien sûr, mais ça faisait bizard, il était le long du mur, et ne pouvait pas bouger et sa baguette était impossible à prendre puisque ses bras ne pouvait se détaché du mur. Il fusilla Harry du regard, qui rangeait encore quelque boîte comme si de rien n'était. Puis une fois que toutes les boîtes qui étaient au sol étaient rangées, il s'approcha du blond qui avait vraiment perdu patience. Harry fixa son regard dans le siens. Drago vit que le brun changeait d'apparence, il avait à présent les cheveux toutjours brun, mais plus foncé, ils étaient toujours en bataille mais de façon moins désonordonnés, ils étaient court et quelque mèches revenaient sur son front, signe qu'il avait toujorus essayer de caché sa cicatrice. Sa cicatrice. Elle n'était plus là.

" Potter, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta cicatrice?" demanda t-il

" Oh, un simple sort de dissimulation, très pratique pour voir disparaitre tout ce qu'on ne veux pas voir, ou plus voir" répondit il en portant sa main à son front.

Drago avait très bien compris l'allusion le concernant. Il n'était pas le bien venu ici. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait il laisser entrer?

" Bon, Malfoy, on va établir une régle" dit il en faisant apparaitre une chaise d'un claquement de doigt. " C'est moi qui pose les questions" dit il tout simplement.

"Quoi, mais ...." commenca Drago.

"Tais toi !" siffla Harry

Malfoy souffla d'exasperation. Puis fit signe qu'il était enclein à répondre.

" Mais fais gaffe Potter, je répondrais seulement si je le peux" ajouta Drago qui savait les règles de silence pour les missions des Aurors.

" D'abord. Pourquoi es-tu ici?" demanda Harry en faisant comme si il n'avait pas parlé.

"J'ai été envoyé" répondit Drago

"Par qui" demanda suspicieux Harry

" Par Dumbledore"

" Pourquoi te croirais-je?"

" Parce que c'est la vérité, hum au fait tu voudrais bien me détaché, c'est pas très confortable cette position" grogna Drago en essayant de bouger.

" Non, tu es très bien comme ça. Bon maintenant dis moi ce que tu fais comme métier, et pourquoi tu as été envoyé par Dumbledore comme tu dis?" demanda t-il en crachant le nom du directeur comme une insulte

" Je suis Auror, c'est pour ça que Dumbeldore m'a envoyé pour calmer un sorcier qui utilisait un mélange de magie noir, et magie blanche pour voler des banques."

" Toi? Auror? On aura tout vu. Bon. Que sais Dumbledore sur cet homme qui utilise la magie neutre? "

" Magie neutre?"

" C'est ce que l'homme utilise"

"Ouai enfin, c'est ce que toi tu utilise plutôt"

" Tu as trouvé tout seul, c'est bien. dit il en applaudissant un peu. Maintenant, .... dis moi ce qu'il sais."

" Rien, ... il ne sais rien du tout, même pas ton nom, c'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyé, il croyait que c'était une sorte de Mangemort en retard de plusieurs années."

" Mouai, .... Comment- Comment vont les autres?" demanda Harry d'une voix un peu plus calme.

" Qui les autres? Tes amis? Tu t'en préoccupe encore?" fit Drago d'une voix moqueuse.

" La ferme Malfoy, ou je te tord le cou." gronda Harry dont les yeux lancaient des éclairs. " Bien sûr que je m'en préoccupe encore, ce sont mes amis."

" Non, Potter... Tu as perdu tes amis quand tu as quitté l'Angleterre, ils ont été furieux que tu sois partit .... Ils voulaient t'aider, mais tu les as repoussé sans même leur laissé une chance ..... Ils ont continué leur vie en attendant que tu revienne ..... Ils n'attendent que ça..... Ron et Hermione sont marié maintenant.... Et Hermione est enceinte de huit mois. ....Ron et elle sont heureux bien sûr, mais il manque quelqu'un dans leur vie..... Ils m'ont accepté après la chute de Voldemort..... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. ..... Mais je leur en serais toujrous reconaissant, tout comme à Dumbledore. .... Nous avions eus tous besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment là, et ils étaient là. .... Quand quelqu'un prononçais ton nom, Hermione et Molly commençait à pleurer, et Ron n'était pas mieux ..... Il n' y a pas eu un moment ou ils n'ont cessé de penser à toi. .... Mais même s'ils t'aimaient, tu les a perdu. .... Tu ne les a plus près de toi, .... tu as fuit leur amitié dès que le combat a été finit, et tu ne les a pas prévenu, .... c'est ce qui a été le plus dur pour eux. .... Ils t'ont cherché pendant des semaines, des mois, ils pensaient tous que tu était mort, ou que tu avait été enlevé. ..... Et moi aussi je l'ai cru ..... Mais je savais que tu n'étais pas mort. Je savais que tu était partit pour avoir du repos. ...... Tu ne voulait pas surmonter tout ce qui a suivit après la mort de Voldemort. ...... Et je le comprend. ...... Ca peux te paraitre fou, mais je comprend. ...... Tu n'est pas obligé de me croire, mais écoute le au moins, .... et repense au fait que tu as des amis qui t'attendent, et qui t'aiment pour ce que tu ait. ..... Ce n'est pas le Survivant qu'ils aiment, c'est toi. Harry Potter, élève de Gryffondor, le plus grand casse pied de tout les temps pour un anciens Serpentard comme moi. .... Mais sache, que ce n'est pas que à Ron et à Hermione que tu as manqué. Mais aussi à Sirius ....

"Quoi ? Non tu ments ! Sirius est mort lors de notre cinquième année, ...... il est passé à travers du voile au Départements des Mystères. .... Il ne peut pas revenir. C'est impossible ! Tu ments Drago, je sais que tu ments. ..... Et pour mes amis aussi. .... Ils ne m'aiment pas. .... Arrête de mentir .... Arrête de mentir ... Tu ments .... tu ... ments. ...."

Harry avait glissé par terre à force de pleurer, il était allongé sur le sol et s'était roulé en boule. Il avait même relaché sa pression sur Drago qui était retombé au sol doucement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait mal agit sur ce point là. Mais peut être que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Quelqu'un qui lui fasse comprendre ce qui se passait. Il regarda Harry qui pleurait encore et encore. Il souffrait de le voir comme ça, il n'aimait plus voir les gens souffrir. La bataille lui avait fait comprendre ce que voulait dire souffrir, il avait vu certain de ses amis mourir parce qu'ils c'étaient retourné contre Voldemort. Il ne voulait plus voir souffrir. ... Il l'avait appelé Drago. c'était la première fois. Mais ce n'étaut pas le plus important.

Il s'approcha du brun qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même en entendant quelqu'un approché. Drago s'agenouilla près de lui, et mit une main sur son épaule, Harry frissona au contact, mais frissona de peur. Puis Drago pressa un peu sa main sur l'épaule, et le rapprocha un peu de lui. Il fut surpris quand Harry l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu pendant toutes ses années ou il était seul, mais aussi celle qui avait du supproter bien avant. Il disait quelque mots incompréhensibles, mais Drago n'avait pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il disait; il savait que ça avait un rapport avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il frotta son dos doucement par des gestes circulaires qui s'avérrèrent appaisant, puisque celui ci comenca à s'arrêté de pleurer. Il avait juste quelques sanglots étouffés, mais il se pressais un peu plus contre le torse du blond qui ne savait pas s'il devait le repoussé un peu, ou au contraire le garder près de lui. Et d'ailleur il avait vraiment envie de le garder près de lui. Pourquoi? Il le détestait, il le répugnait, et le haîssait. Il était son ennemi depuis toujours, même s'ils avaient combattu du même côté, ils avaient toujours été ennemi. Mais en le regardant de plus près, il ressemblais à un petit enfant. Un enfant ayant grandi trop vite, et étant entré dans le monde adulte beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt. Il paraissait faible comme ça dans ses bras, et Drago pensa que même s'il avait beaucoup de pouvoirs, il était vraiment faible, pas au point de ne pas être supérieur au niveau de la force, mais au niveau moral, il avait trop vécu, trop de chose dont personne ne devrait connaître, et ça il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il était trop aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux d'avoir des amis. D'avoir des gens qu'il l'aime, et qui le protège. L'héritier Malfoy était né dans le seul but de devenir Mangemort comme son père et de pérpétuer la génération Malfoy. Mais Drago avait renié sa famille dès la fin de sa sixième année. Il avait combatu au côté du brun, mais n'avait pas cessé d'avoir leur joute verballe pour autant. Elles s'étaient même intensifié, quand il était entré dans l'Ordre à la fin de sa septième année. Harry n'vaait pas suporté avoir son ennemi de son coté, et encore moins au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui était toujours dirigé par Dumbledore. Il s'était battu, avait tuer des Mangemort, des géants, des détraqueurs, et même des vampires lors de la bataille finale. Et Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il avait fuit. Drago s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi il se demandait tant ou était le Survivant. Car il savait qu'il n'était pas mort, il l'avait vu partir juste avant la fin du combat final. Voldemort était étendu sur le sol, mort. Et Harry Potter qui était blessé au niveau du flanc, s'était levé, l'épée de Godirc Gryffondor à la main et celle de Salazar Serpentard dans l'autre, il avait regardé tout ses amis se battre et avait baissé les yeux, et s'était détourné du champs de bataille après avoir jeté un puissant sortilège qui avait tuer toutes les créatures du mal. Drago l'avait vu s'éloigner mais n'avait pas régit, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et maintenant il était là, avec le Survivant dans les bras, qui sanglotait.

Au bout de cinq autres minutes, le brun releva la tête, ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les deux lunes. Drago vit dans ses yeux qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard, car celui ci le repoussa aussitôt, se leva. Drago se remit sur pied également, et fit face au brun qui tremblait. Mais de fureur et de tristesse en même temps. Le blond voulu parler, mais le brun fit un vif geste de la main, et Drago se retrouva affone. Il ressemblait maintenant à un poisson, mais il n'avait ni nageoir, ni équaille, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche pour essayer de parler et fussilait du regard le brun qui commencait à jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. La réserve qui était bien renagé il y a encore une demi heure, ressemblait à présent à un véritable champs de bataille.

Des ballons de football explosaient, des chaussures de sports brulaient, des raquettes de tennis volait dans l'air, et les boîtes contenant les baskets étaient éparpiller un peu partout. Harry se trouvait au milieu de la réserve, les poings serré, et les yeu brillant de rage. Drago vit les flemmes se refléter dans les yeux du sorcier, et une aura de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré émana de lui. Il était furieux. Mais pourquoi?

Au moment ou il se posa la question, il se retrouva projeté de nouveau sur le mur, mais cette fois ci, des liens le tenait contre celui ci et sa baguette était de nouveau impossible à prendre. Harry le regarda avec des yeux haineux. Puis il sortit en courant de la réserve, par une porte qui menait directement à l'extérieur. La porte resta ouverte et Drago put ressentir le froid provenir de la vieille rue.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et Drago pouvait voir le bordel autour de luio grêce au flemmes encore vivantes dans la réserve. C'était vraiment un beau bordel ! Le Survivant avait fait de gros progrès dans la magie, ça y avait pas de doute. personen ne serait capable de produire ça sous le coup de la colère, surtout sans baguette. Les feux s'étaient allumé tout seul alors que les yeux de Harry reflétait tant de haine.

Drago ouvrit les yeux de surprise et de peur quand il vit les flemmes s'avancer vers lui, on aurit dit qu'elles étaient vivantes, il essaya de se détaché de ses liens qui le tenaient toujours au mur, mais sans résultat. Il c'était vraiment mit dans la merde. Potter réussissait à garder les liens serré autour de lui, même sans être proche, et les flemmes semblait vouloir le faire souffrir. C'était comme si Potter controlait le feu. Mais c'était impossible. Une seule personne avait pu métriser le feu. Et il en portait les couleurs. Godric Gryffondor bien sûr ! Hermione l'avait lu dans un livre lui avait elle dit. Pour pas changer ! Mais en tout cas si Potter pouvait métriser le feu, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Il était héritier de Gryffondor. Mais personne n'avait entendu parler de cette descendance, et encore moins quand elle arriverait. Et ce serait vraiment fou si le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-Survécu-Et-Qui-As-Combattu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, Harry Potter, le légendaire Harry Potter serait l'héritier de Gryffondor.

" Mais oui, et moi je suis de la famille de Merlin !" se dit il en se débattant contre les liens toujours étritement serrés.

Les flemmes dansaient autour de lui, puis Drago les regarda attentivement quant elle commencèrent à prendre une forme bizard. Certaines se ressèraient alors que d'autres s'éloiganait et se mélangeaient à d'autres. Pusi Drago faillit s'étouffer quand il remarqua que les flemmes prenaient une forme de tête humaine. Mais il ne fut pas surpris quand celle ci s'avéra être celle de Potter. La tête enflammé de Potter commenca à parler d'une voix sifflante.

" Malfoy, je veux que tu parte de ce pays, ... je ne veux plus te revoir, et aucun d'entre vous tu m'as compris, ... tout ceci est du passé, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde sorcier, je l'ai banni de ma mémoire, tu entends.... part ... Part très loin.... Et ne reviens jamais.... Ou je serais capable de te brûler vif dès que je verrais ta sale tête de jouine....

" Si tu as banni le monde sorcier de ta mémoire, pouquoi as-tu progressé dans la magie?" hurla Drago qui était impressioné par ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

" Cela ne te regarde pas, .... mais sache qu'il va falloir que les sorcier fasse attention..... une nouvelle guerre se prépare, .... Et je ne serais pas là pour les sauver ..... Alors maintenant vas t-en !"

Et là les flemmes disparurent, et la voix de Harry continuait de dire "Vas t-en !" continuellement, en ne devevant plus qu'un murmure. Drago sentit les liens se détaché et il tomba au sol dans un bruit sec. Il se releva douloureusement, et vit que tout se remettait en place dans la réserve, toutes les boîtes se rangeait seules, tout les objets brûler était maintenant neuf et propres. La pièce était complètement rangée en fait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Drago souffla en pensant qu'il aurait très bien pu brûler vif, mais il se rappela qu'il pourait l'être s'il ne laissait pas le Gryffondor en colère tranquil. Peut importait il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi il était partit, c'était devenu une obsession depuis qu'il était partit, il fallait vraiment qu'il sache ! Pourquoi? Parce qu'il a fuit afin dévité tout ce qu'il c'est passé après la guerre. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait aller prévenir Dumbledore qu'il avait retrouvé son protégé, ou continuer sa mission.

Il sortit de la réserve par la même porte qu'avait utiliser Harry. Il se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre, et vide de monde, ses pas le menèrent à un café. Il remarqua qu'il avait faim, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, il voulait juste un café, alors il entra dans le bar, s'assit à une table à côté de la fenêtre et en commanda un. Il était fatigué. Alors il demanda au serveur châtain du même âge que lui environ, qui le servait s'il pouvait trouvé une chambre d'hôtel pas trop cher dans la ville et pas trop loin du grand magasin ou Harry travaillait.

" Oui, il y en a un, mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez prendre une chambre, car il héberge des enfants sans famille. C'est un ami à moi." répondit le serveur

" Je vais aller voir. Quel est le nom s'il vous plait?" demanda Drago en pensant à un bon lit.

" C'est le Ryan Child Hôtel's, c'est un trois étoiles, il appartient à Greg Ryan. Il travaille dans le grand magasin juste à côté. Même s'il pourait vivre dans son hôtel, il préfère dormir ailleur. Mais bon je ne vais pas vous étaler sa vie sur le plateau. Je suis sûr qu'il pourait vous donner une chambre, ce n'est pas honéreux pour ceux qui y dorme, et certains reste pour l'aider avec les enfants, la chambre coûte en principe quinz Euros la nuit, avec le petit déjeuner compris." continua le serveur.

" Bien merci, Monsieur, je vais voir, vous auriez l'adresse, s'il vous plait?"

"Oui, oui, bien sûr, je vais vous la chercher, répondit le serveur en partant derrière le comptoir."

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un morceau de papier, qu'il tendit au blond toujours assis devant son café fumant. Il regarda l'adresse.

"Ryan Child Hôtel's

43, rue Man Magic's

Dublin," lit Drago

" C'est cela, j'espère qu'il pourra vous donnez une chambre, car il a souvent du monde, et les chambres sont souvent toutes prises. Mais si vous pouvez attendre, je vous conduirais directement? proposa le serveur.

"Euh, oui, si ça vous ne dérange pas, car je ne connais pas du tout la ville. "

" Très bien, je finit mon service dans vingt minutes, vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici. "

Drago acquiessa, et commenca à boire son café. Le serveur repartit au travail. Drago commanda quand même un croissant, la faim l'avait emporté. Il se posait beaucoup de question quant à la situation dans l'aquelle il se trouvait. Potter avait fuit, mais il devait sûrement se trouver dans l'immeuble abandonné. Il y retournerait le lendemain, et s'il n'y ait pas il irait voir dans le magasinde sport. Les vingt minutes passèrent, et le serveur revint le voir, il était en train de remettre son manteau.

"On y va?" fit il

"Oui, bien sûr"

Drago se leva et suivit l'homme châtain, il marchait dans la grande allée quand l'homme commenca à lui poser des questions.

" Et sinon, comment vous appelez vous?" demanda t-il.

Drago repensa à son identité qu'il avait prit pour cette mission.

" Jake Kröw, et vous?"

" Davis Maik. Et vous n'êtes pas irlandais alors?"

" En effet, je suis anglais."

"De Londres?"

"C'est exact, et vous? Vous habitez depuis combien de temps ici ?"

"Un peu moins de deux ans."

"Ou viviez vous avant?"

" Dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, c'est ça qui m'a permis de reconnaître que vous étiez anglais"

" Oh" dit simplement Drago.

Le silence s'installa, et au bout de cinq minutes Davis repris la parole.

"Nous sommes arrivé." dit il en passant une très grande grille noir qui se referma derrière eux. Drago suscpecta qu'il y ait de la magie là dedans.

Drago releva la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de lacher un "Wouahou!" devant l'immeuble qu'il avait devant lui. Davis l'entraîna avec lui, et Drago détailla le lieu

Il y avait un grand jardin, recouvert par une épaisse neige d'un blanc éclatant, des dixaines d'arbres peuplaient l'espace. Un coin d'eau tronait au milieu du jardin, et des enfants faisaient une bataille de boule de neige, et d'autre faisait un bonhomme de neige autour. Davis et lui marchait le long d'un chemin, dont la neige avait été enlever, et du gros sel avait été mit pour éviter que quelqu'un ne glisse. Drago regarda au bout du chemin, une grande batisse faite de brique rouge typiquement anglaise y tronait de toute sa hauteur. C'était un bâtiment de cinq étages, ou plutôt une immense maison, elle était recouverte de neige également, mais la couleur des briques ne se confondait pas avec. Il y avait une double porte au milieu, qui était fermé pour évité que le froid ne penètre à l'intérieur. De chaque côté, il y avait cinq fenêtres, avait des doubles rideaux de couleur jaune, et les étages étaient surplombés de fenêtres également. Il devait y avoir au moins vingt cinq fenêtres sur toute la façade, et Drago devinait que c'était exactement pareil de l'autre côté. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit toute seule. C'était sûr la magie était présente dans ce lieu.

"Bon, vous ne semblez pas surpris, donc vous êtes bien un sorcier. Je n'était pas sûr." fit Davis derrière lui.

" Vous saviez que j'était un sorcier?" s'écria Drago.

" Je l'ai soupçoné." Répondit il calmement en haussant les épaules

" Et si je n'avait aps été un sorcier, vous auriez fait quoi?" demanda Drago en le sondant.

" Je vous aurait lancé un sort d'Oublie."

"Donc vous êtes sorcier aussi."

"Oui. Vous venez, nous allons voir s'il y a une chambre de libre."

" Vous avez le droit?"

" Oui, en tant que directeur adjoint." dit il en rigolant.

"C'est pour cela que vous aviez dit que le directeur était un ami." fit Drago plus par confirmation.

"Vous avez l'esprit vif, j'aime ça. Allez venez."

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bureau, ou le nom "Greg Ryan, directeur" était inscrit sur la porte. Davis toqua, mais personne ne répondit. Alors il ouvrit la porte, personne n'était à l'intérieur.

"Greg?"

Il se dirigea vers une porte qui devait être la salle de bain, puis revint vers Drago.

" Il doit être partit se promener. Il adore ça ! Surtout depuis quelque temps."

"Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps?" demanda Drago curieux de connaître l'homme.

" Depuis deux ans. C'est avec lui que je suis venu vivre ici."

" Oh, d'accord. Et ... c'est un sorcier?"

" Oui ! Un puissant sorcier, c'est lui qui a créer cet orphelina pour enfant sorcier et sans parents."

"Et je suppose que vous l'avez aider?"

" Moi, je m'occupait juste de trouver les jeunes sorciers orphelins."

"Il y en a beaucoup à ce que je vois."

"Oui, dans ce bâtiment il y en a deux cent, et le personnel manque cruellement. c'est pour cela que nous cherchons du monde. Mais peu de sorcier se présente, et les Moldu ne peuvent pas travailler près de tout ces sorcier."

"Oui, c'est normal, s'ils découvrent notre monde, je n'ose pas imaginé ce qu'il pourrait se passer." fit Drago en essayant de ne pas penser à la scène.

"Moi non plus." murmura Davis. "Bon on regarde s'il y a une chambre?"

"Oui, je suis épuiser, j'aurais besoin d'une bonne doiche, et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil."

"Assied toi si tu veux?" proposa Davis ce que Drago fit.

Davis s'approcha du bureau, et fouilla dans les papiers il en sortit un calepin noir et l'ouvrit, au bout de quelques minute, il poussa un petit "Ah!" et Drago s'approcha de lui.

"Il y en a une au troisième, chambre 26 B, il y a un lit deux places, une salle de bain, une penderie, la fenêtre donne sur le jardin. Ca te va?"

" Parfait, tant que je peux dormir dans un lit." répondit Drago en repensant à la chaise sur laquelle il avait dormit la nuit précédente.

"Ok, Tu as des affaires?" demanda l'homme.

"Dans ma poche, je les ais réduite." fit Drago en touchant la poche de son manteau.

"Bien, montons." Ils sortirent, et montèrent les escaliers en marbres. "Greg ne rentrera que demain, il ne dors pas ici de toute façon, il préfère ce vieil immeuble qu'il a rénové à l'intérieur. Je lui ait pourtant dit qu'il allait le détruire d'ici deux semaine, voir moins, mais il ne veut toujours pas me croire, il es têtu comme un troupeau de mule. Quand il va se retrouver à la rue, il va en trouver un autre encore plus délabré, et ça recommencera, et quand il se rendra compte qu'il a une chambre ici, il devra partir dans un autre pays."

" Il voyage beaucoup?" demanda Drago qui était très intérresser par ce que l'homme au cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleu disait.

" Oh, pas tant que ça, mais la dernière fois qu'il a dû partir, il n'est pas revenu pendant trois mois, et j'ai dû m'occuper de Sportime pendant ce temps, en plus de mon poste de serveur, et de l'école, je n'avais pas un moment à moi. Voilà nous sommes arriver."

Drago entra dans la chambre, un lit à baldaquin tronait au milieu, la couette était d'une couleur rouge et avait une brodure jaune sur le bord. Il s'avanca vers la fenêtre, les enfants jouait encore, mais certains étaient rentré, le froid se faisait beaucoup plus ressentir, et le soleir tombait dans le ciel.

"Bon, j'te laisse rangé tes affaires. Tu te joint à nus pour le dîner?" demanda Davis.

" Si tu veux, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer." dit il en se retrounant.

"Non, pas du tout, nous prenons tout les repas ensemble de toutes façon."

"Bon d'accord. A quelle heure?"

" A huit heure? Donc dans une heure."

"D'accord, ça me laisse le temps de prendre une douche et de ranger."

"Très bien à tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle." dit Davis en sortant.

Drago tiqua au mots "Grande Salle", cela lui faisiat bizard, puisque c'était ainsi que l'on nommait l'endroit ou tout les élèves de Poudlard mangeaient. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter la dessus. Il sortit sa baguette et ses valises, qu'il avait rétrécie et mise dans sa poche. D'un seul sort il leur rendit leur taille réelle. Il rangea ses vêtements, puis qaund ce fut fait, il en prit des propres et alla dans la salle de bain au mur vert pâle, et entreprit de prendre un bon bain pour détendre ses muscle endolori à force d'être resté suspendu au mur dans le magasin de sport de Potter. Le magasin de Potter ! Comment il s'appelait déjà? Il avait l'impression que ça avait un rapport avec sport , mais il ne se rappelait plus de la syllabe après.

"Sport Out? Non. Sport Game? Non, pas ça non plus" pensa t-il.

" Oh, ça ne doit pas être si interréssant que ça."

"Hum, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas pris de bain, ça fait du bien. Rah satané Potter, lui et ses pouvoirs indomptables. Enfin demain j'irais voir s'il est dans ce vieil immeuble qui lui sert de niche."

Après son bain, Drago s'habilla, et à huit heures il descendit les escaliers. En face de lui se trouvait la grande porte double qu'il avait passé un peu plus tôt. Sur sa droite se trouvait le bureau du directeur, et sur sa gauche une grande porte en chêne. Il s'approcha et entendit le bruit caractéristiques de conversation. Il ouvrit doucement les portes, et fut stupéfait de voir l'intérieur. La salle était immense, quatres tables longues étaient disposées au centre parallèlement, et une autre grande table perpendiculaire aux autres était posée au fond. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la Grande Salle de Poudlard. C'était insencé ! Mais vrai.

Drago remarqua que tout les visages étaient fixé sur lui, et il se sentit soudain très gêné. Il n'évait plus l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention générale. Davis qui était assis à la grande table du fond lui fit signe d'approcher.

Arrivé à la table ou plusieurs adulte étaient attablé, il s'assit entre Davis et une jeune fille aux yeux noisettes et aux long cheveux brun bouclé, qui cascadait le long de ses reins. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire quand il l'a regarda, et elle lui tendit la main.

"Salut, moi c'est Katlin Jones, et toi tu dois être Jake ! "dit elle d'un air ravi.

Drago prit sa main, et alla dire que ce n'était pas son prénom quand il se rappela sa nouvelle identité dûe à la mission.

"Salut, oui c'est moi. Davis t'as dit qui j'était à ce que je vois. " répondit Drago en lui serrant la main.

" Il a juste dit ton nom, et qu'il t'avait rencontré dans le café où il travail." répondit elle en se servant du ragout.

" D'accord, et quel est ton poste ici?" demanda Drago.

" Je suis surveillante, pour éviter le grabuge, avec tout ces futur apprentit sorciers, on en sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer." dit elle en désignant du menton les jeunes qui mangeaient.

" Oui, c'est sûr, donc tu es sorcière également."

" Oui, je suis arrivé ici, il y a un an, Greg avait créer cet orphelina depuis déjà six mois avec Davis, et nous sommes vite devenu ami. Et Merlin sais qu'il n'en a pas beaucoup. Il est tellement distant et froid avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, alors tu pense bien que pour se faire des amis ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne méthode."

Drago repensa aux années ou lui aussi avait été froid et distant avec les gens autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'approche. Mais maintenant il avait changé, il n'était plus comme ça. Depuis qu'il était ami avec Ron et Hermione, et qu'il n'avait plus de préjugé sur les gens. Bien sûr il n'appréciait toujours pas les moldus, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

"Oui c'est vrai.ce n'est pas la bonne méthode."

" Tu as faim? Sert toi surtout, c'est fait pour !" fit Katlin en montrant les différents plats sur la table.

" Merci."

Il se servi du ragout, et mangea. A la fin, il observa la Grande Salle. Elle ressembalit vraiment à celle de Poudlard, y avait pas de doute. Les enfants discutaient joyeusement ensemble, et certains s'interpellait d'une table à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de différence entre eux, ils étaient tous amis. Drago remarqua qu'ils avaient tous moins de onze ans. C'était normal, s'ils étaient sorcier. L'année de leur onze ans il irait dans une école de sorcèllerie. Mais laquelle? Quelle était la plus près? Poudlard? Peut être.

Drago observa ensuite la tabl ou il mangeait. Il y avait dix convives et tous mangeaient et parlaient ensemble. Ils étaient plus ou moins jeunes.

" Nous te présenterons après le repas. Tu veux rester combien de temps ici ?"

" Je sais pas trop. Deux semaines, peut être plus, peut être moins. Ca dépendra."

" D'accord. Dis moi, tu feras quelque chose durant tes journées?"

" Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais je ne sais pas si ça me prendra du temps. Pourquoi?" demanda Drago.

" Oh, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être nous aider le temps qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre à temps partiel, parce que l'un de nos surveillant est partit, et il nous maqnue donc quelqu'un, et je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que nous manquions de personnel."

" Bah, c'est d'accord, je ferais ce que je peux, quand je pourrais, je n'aurais juste qu'à surveiller ces monstres?" dit il en fixant les quatres tables devant lui.

Davis rigola.

" Oui, mais fait attention, ils prennent tous l'exemple sur Greg, et ce n'est pas vraiment un bon exemple, crois moi. Je n'aurais pas aimé voir comment il était étant jeune, et comme il n'en parle pas beaucoup, nous en savons rien de plus sur lui. C'est très troublant."

" Je vois, c'est le genre très discret."

" Oui, la seule chose que l'on sais, c'est qu'il joue très bien au Quidditch. En tant qu'attrapeur, mais à part ça, nous ne savon rien, je le connais depuis qu'il a dix huit ans, mais il n'a pas parlé de sa vie dans son école."

" Je vois, et dans quelle école est-il allé?" demanda Drago.

" Poudlard je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il n'a pas été clair la dessus non plus.

Drago tiqua en entendant le nom de son ancienne école. S'il avait été à Poudlard, il devait sûrement le connaître, puisqu'il devait avoir le même âge que lui.

" Quel âge as t-il?"

" Hum? ... Oh il a vingt ans."

Donc s'il avait été à Poudlard, il avait été dans la même classe, mais dans quelle maison? Alors là ! Il faudrait qu'il voit ça.

A la fin du repas, Davis se leva, et attendit que tout le monde se taise.

Bon, les enfants, j'espère que vous avez bien manger. J'ai un nouvel arrivant à vous présenter, il s'appel Jake Kröw, il vient d'Angleterre, et va rester quelque temps avec nous. Alors veuillez l'acceuillir correctement, ou sinon vous aurea affaire à moi, ou au directeur Ryan. Bien maintenant allez vous coucher, le couvre feu est dans une demi heure. Les surveillants passeront voir si tout le monde dors. Bonne nuit à tous.

Il se rassit, et tout les pensionnaires se levèrent et se drigèrent vers la sortie. Un groupe lançait des regards vers Drago, qui avait remarquer leur manège. Il leurs sourit, et les enfants partirent dans la plus grande indifférence.

Drago partit à son tour se coucher, avec pleins de questions en tête.

"Qui est ce directeur?"

"Quand va t-il revenir?"

" Etait-il vraiment à Poudlard?"

"Ou était Potter à ce moment?"

"Sûrement en train de s'énerver sur tout les objets qu'il croiserait sur son chemin."

Il s'endormit avec l'image de ce qu'il c'était passé l'après midi lorsue Harry était partit, et que les flemmes avaient l'apparence de la tête du jeune homme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voilà, C'est le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, j'espère que ça vous a plut? Laisser moi une reviews s'il vous plait pour que je sache si je peux continuer.


	2. Encore toi !

Bon, voilà le second chapitre, je sais qu'il a été long à venir, mais j'hésitais entre le refaire ou pas. Je trouvais que l'histoire entre harry et draco allais trop vite à mon goût. mais j'ai totu de même laissé. Je verrais ce que ça donne pour les prochains chapitres. Euh ah oui, désolé si il reste des fautes d'orthographe. J'ai essayé de corriger avec un vérificateur d'orthographe, mais il déconne un peu, et à chasue fois je dois recommencer, donc j'ai fait ça toute seule comme une grande. Dites moi si vous en voyer encore, j'éssaierais de m'appliquer un peu plus la prochaine fois. Mais je vous le dit tout de suite, l'ortographe c'est pas ma tasse de thé. lol

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**_Bulrog: _**Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En tout cas tu as eu le temps de la perdre l'haleine avec tout ce temps. lol. Si tu veux devenir mon béta-lecteur, c'est avec joie que j'accepte, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est pas ma tasse de thé l'othographe. Bonne lecture et encore merci!

**_BBjaguar: _**Bon ba après tout ce retard voilà je met la suite qui dormait dans mon ordi en attendanrt que je me décide à le publier ou le corriger, parce que le tournant de l'histoire ne me plaisait pas. Bonne lecture et merci!

**_helene 84: _**Heureuse que ma fic te plaise mais désolé de te décevoir mais ce sera bien un slash. Il y aura un autre couple hétéro, mais un autre homo, donc désolé. Si tu ne veux pas continuer à la lire je te dit aurevoir, sinon bah bienveunu!

**_onarluca:_** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'après tout ce temps elle te plaira encore et que ce chapitre te satisfaira! bonne lecture

**_Colibri Noir:_** je suis contente que ça te plaise. Désolé pour tout ce retard, mais l'éxplication est un peu plus haute si tu veux connaitre la raison. Bye et bonne lecture.

**_hisoka:_** Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de te voir ici. Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic. Eh oui Draco est un peu con-con avec tous ces indices mais bon tu comprendre ici. Je poste quand je peux désolé. Et quand un chapitre est fait.

**_satya:_** Merci beaucoup, voici la suite! bye bonne lecture

**_maria:_** merci beaucoup. oui harry est un peu "méchant" mais vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi ici. Il va encore poussez sa gueulante, mais ça va aller plus tard ... je pense lol. je ne dirais rien de plus; lol a part bonen lecture !

**_Selann Yui:_** Voici la suite avec pas mal de retard. Je suis contente que ça te plaise alors bonne lecture, j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Bon bah voilà, BONNE LECTURE à tous et à toutes.

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 2: Encore toi !_**

Cela faisait une semaine que Draco dormait au centre d'adoption pour sorciers orphelins de Dublin et il n'avait toujours pas rencontré le directeur Greg Ryan. Son nouvel ami Davis lui avait offert un poste de surveillant que Draco avait accepté sans hésitation. Car il adorait les enfants, et ceux qui étaient présent au Ryan Child Hôtel's lui rappelait l'enfant insoucieux qu'il était. Bien sûr, il était un Malfoy, et il avait reçu l'éducation digne de son nom et son rang, mais aussi de son sang comme le disait son père. Mais il était toujours resté enfant au fond de lui, et il le savait. Il avait toujours voulu gardé l'innocence d'un enfant, même avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait essayé de la gardé pour que son père n'ai pas l'emprise qu'il voulait avoir, et il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à fuire les idées de son père, et grâce à cela il n'était pas entré dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Il avait trouvé en la personne d'une petite fille du nom de Angèle, ce qu'il avait été dans le passé lorsqu'il avait sept ans. C'était une petite fille au cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui tombait aux épaules avec de magnfique yeux bleu gris entouré de longs cils noir, et une petite bouche au lèvres roses pâles, elle était également très petite pour son âge. Mais compte tenu qu'elle était une petite fille, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Draco à son âge. Mais moralement, elle était différente. Elle aimait faire des blagues, et rire, tout le contraire de Draco qui était habitué à être réservé. Elle lui avait raconté pourquoi elle était orpheline et cela avait accroit la haine de Draco sur la Magie Noire.

Elle se rappelai que sa famille avait été tuer lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle n'avait rien oublié de ce moment de sa vie, et elle lui avait confiée qu'elle faisait souvent des cauchemar la nuit à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne d'autre à part lui et le directeur du centre. Son père, sa mère et son petit frère de cinq mois avaient été tués par un homme à capuchon noir sur la tête. Draco était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas en parler, surtout à une petite fille ayant connu tellement d'atrocité en si peu de temps. Mais elle avait surpris Draco en disant qu'un homme l'avait trouvé dans le placard de sa maison où sa mère l'avait caché. Elle avait dit que quand cet homme était apparu, il y avait eu un éclair vert et deux yeux verts briller dans la lumière d'une torche tombé qui brulait le sol de ses flemmes. Puis elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il c'était passé juste après. Draco était très ému quand elle lui raconta, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, il avait l'habitude de cacher ses émotions.

Draco s'était en fait très vite pris d'affection pour la fillette. Elle dormait à trois chambre de la sienne avec deux autres petites filles du nom de Emilie et Lorie, la première avait des boucle brune et des yeux marron presque noir et la seconde était blonde également mais avait de petit yeux vert. Elle était toutes les trois très amies et Draco s'amusait beaucoup avec elle lorsqu'elles l'invitaient dans leur chambre de petite fille. Draco s'amusait à leur donner des surnoms en fonction de leur personnalité. Pour Angèle, il lui avait donné comme son prénom l'indique le doux surnom d'Ange. Quand à Emilie, comme elle était très débordante de joie de vivre et que c'était la plus peste des trois, il lui avait donné le surnom de Démon. Mais pour Lorie, qui était entre les deux tempéraments des petites filles, il l'appelait Moon ( se prononce Moune) , il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait appelé comme ça, masi ça lui allait comme un gant. Draco était heureux en fait d'être parmis ces enfants. Tout le monde l'avait accepté dans le centre. Tous sauf une personne, un enfant, un petit garçon n'aimait pas du tout Draco, et celui ci ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait demander conseil au près des petites mais elles lui avaient répondu avec une petite moue tout à fait adorable, que le garçon de neuf ans, dont le prénom était Alban ne parlait presque à personne. Dès qu'il croisait Draco, il lui jetait un regard haineux, et courait le plus loin possible de lui, après personne n'arrivait à le trouver durant quelques heures. C'était comme s'il était sortit de l'établissement. Mais il revenait à chaque fois calmé. Et tout le monde soufflait de soulagement.

Draco avait beaucoup repensé à sa rencontre avec Potter. Il était bien sûr retourné à l'immeuble miteux ou il semblait dormir, mais il ne le trouva pas à chaque fois qu'il y allait. Il faisait donc un tour au magasin de sport en passant par la porte de derrière, pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Mais le magasin était vide de sa présence. La deuxième fois qu'il y était allé, il avait vu Davis s'occuper du magasin. Il n'était pas aller le voir mais depuis il se demandai pourquoi il était là-bas. ( Un peu nunuche le Draco non? ) Puis il trouva la réponse une semaine après son arrivée au Ryan Child Hôtel's.

Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Mais une personne manquait à l'appel: Davis. Draco l'avait entendu discuté dans le bureau directorial, mais il était allé mangé pour le laisser seul, enfin peut être pas si seul. Il était en train d'enfourné sa tartine dans la bouche quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Davis et un grand homme brun. A ce moment là, toute la salle explosa de joie en voyant de le nouveau venu. Tous les enfants c'étaient levé et accourrai vers lui, ce qui ne permis pas à Draco de voir qui était l'homme. Le brun saluait tout le monde de sourires et d'accolades.

Draco vit même la petite Angèle se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur les joues. L'homme avait l'air heureux d'être là, mais ce geste de la petite blonde fit baissé le moral de Draco. Il fixa son attention sur son assiette, et ne vit donc pas l'inconnu s'asseoir à côté Davis qui était lui-même assis à côté de Draco et celui-ci souriait. Davis demanda à ce que le calme revienne, et tout le monde terminèrent leur déjeuner dans un peu plus de silence, mais avec tout de même de l'animation.

A la fin du repas, une bataille de boule neige fut organisé puisqu'il avait neigé dans la nuit, et que l'immense jardin était recouverte de neige d'une blancheur immaculé qui semblait briller sous le soleil. La petite fontaine au milieu du jardin était givré par le froid glacial, et l'eau qui s'écoulait n'était plus qu'une cascade de glace. Dans la Grande Salle, il ne restait plus que Davis et Draco. Katlin était partit surveillé les enfants au dehors alors que le nouveau venu était partit en même temps que les orphelins.

Les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour, et ils purent voir l'inconnu au yeux de Draco entré dans le bureau du directeur. Et Draco fit le rapprochement. Il se tourna vers Davis un sourcil froncé, et celui ci répondit à sa question muette.

-" Oui, Jake, c'était bien Greg Ryan. Il est revenu ce matin, je vais te l'présenter bouge pas j'arrive." dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

Deux minutes plus tard, il sortit et s'approcha de Draco avec un grand sourire.

-" Viens, il veut faire la connaissance de celui qui va s'occuper de ses enfants."

-" Ses enfants?" fit Draco un peu surpris de cette fin de phrase.

-" Oui, enfin ce ne sont pas les siens d'une façon ... euh .. génétique. Mais sentimentalement c'est sa famille, et donc ses enfants pour lui, celle qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir. Et qu'aucun de nous n'a pu avoir également. En fait nous sommes une très grande famille de deux cent vingt personnes." expliqua Davis en se tournant vers la porte ensuite.

-" Oh!" fit seulement le blond.

-" Allez viens!" dit Davsi en entrant dans la pièce.

Il entra à sa suite. L'inconnu qui s'avérait être le directeur était dos à eux et regardait les enfants joué à la neige par la grande fenêtre.

-" Le voilà Greg. je te présente Jake Kröw, le nouveau surveillant et nouvel ami." fit Davis.

Le brun se tourna lentement et fit face à Draco. Les deux se figèrent en reconnaissant l'autre. En face de lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux brun, et aux yeux bleu qui normalement devrait être d'une autre couleur que celle-ci. Il le reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir vu la semaine précédente, jour pour jour. Cet homme qui avait failli le faire brûler dans la réserve d'un magasin de sport moldu était l'homme qui avait créer et diriger cet établissement pour orphelin sorcier. Cet homme qui avait fuit son ancienne vie, et qui avait changé de visage aux yeux de tous ses nouveaux amis et tous ce qu'il côtoyait. Mais pourquoi? Pour être tranquille? Commencer une nouvelle vie? Peut être.

Mais en ce moment, l'homme n'était plus vraiment celui qu'il avait vu il y a de cela une semaine. Ses yeux ne reflétait plus de haine mélangé à la tristesse. Non, là ils étaient joyeux et amusé. Mais à force de se regarder depuis ils ne savaient combien de temps, ses yeux passèrent de joyeux à haineux et de amusé à ceux voulant montrer du mépris pour Draco. L'inconnu qui n'était plus vraiment inconnu aux yeux de Draco passait de lui à Davis et de Davis à lui, et entre temps ses poings s'étaient serré à en blanchir ses jointures, et là il explosa:

-" ENCORE TOI ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PLUS ME SUIVRE ! T 'ES SOURD OU QUOI ? TU N'AS DONC PAS COMPRIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS REVENIR ? MA VIE LA - BAS EST FINIE ! MA VIE A CHANGÉE, J'AI CHANGE? JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS LES REVOIR T'AS COMPRIDS ? JE NE VEUX PAS DE LEUR PITIÉ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS LES REVOIR DE MA VIE, ET ENCORE MOINS TE VOIR ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TE POINTER ICI ! JE NE T'AIS PAS INVITÉ ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE SORTIR DE CE BUREAU, DE CE CENTRE, DE CETTE VILLE ... ET ENCORE MIEUX TU VAS SORTIR DE MA VIE POUR TOUJOURS TU ENTENDS ? JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS REVOIR L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS DE TOUTE MA VIE ! hurla t-il tellement qu'il était aussi rouge que l'étendard de Gryffondor.

Il était tellement enragé que Draco était pétrifié sur place par tant de haine ressortant de ce corps si bien fait pensa Draco. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment le Harry Potter qu'il avait connu durant sept année à Poudlard et deux ans de suite passé ensemble puisqu'il faisait partit de l'Ordre. Sa haine envers lui et celle de son ancienne vie était tel qu'une aura de brume rouge l'entourait, ce qui fit ourvir en grand les yeux de Davis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la tirade du brun. Draco ne savait plus comment régair face à lui. D'habitude il savait comment lui répondre, mais à ce moment même, il avait ... peur? ... Oui il avait peur de se que pourait faire le brun dû à sa colère. Et ce qui causa beaucoup de question dans la tête de Draco sur le pourquoi il n'était pas présent durant une semaine. Davis qui avait finit par se reprendre un peu s'approcha du brun et lui colla une giffle monumentale qui résonna dans le bureau pourtant très grand. Harry chancela et tomba sur le fauteuil derrière lui.

-" Non, mais Greg t'es MALADE ou quoi?" commenca à hurler Davis en le regardant de haut. " Ca va pas la tête? Qu'est ce qui te prend? Jake est mon invité et celui de tout l'établissement. C'est le nouveau surveillant qui plus est, alors tu vas te calmer OK ? Je ne sais pas ou tu était cette semaine, mais tu me dois des explications. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partirent sans m'avertir, et encore moins celle de traiter les invité comme tu viens de le faire ! ... ET C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? Vous vous connaissez ou quoi? Réponds moi Greg ! Et regarde moi quand j'te parle putain !

Davis regarda le brun qui s'était levé de toute sa hauteur. Mais il ne regardait pas son ami. Non, il regardait Draco. Et avec tellement de haine et de mépris que ça en était déroutant. Mais le blond ne flancha pas et lui lança un regard noir. Puis Harry se tourna vers Davis et le dévisagea.

-" NON, JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE _DAVIS ! _Tu veux savoir ce qui me prend? Demande à ce CON A COTÉ DE TOI. JE SUIS SUR QU'IL TROUVERA UNE EXCELLENTE RÉPONSE A TES QUESTIONS ! ET JE NE PERMETTRAIS PAS CE SALE FILS DE MANGEMORT APPROCHER MES ENFANTS OK ? JE N'AI PAS CONFIANCE EN LUI ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE LE VIRER DE LA ! ET JE N'AI PAS D'EXPLICATION A TE DONNER. LA SOURCE DU PROBLÈME EST DANS CETTE PIÈCE. ALORS DEMANDE A TON CHER AMIcomment t'as dit qu'il s'appelait? Ah oui, _Jake ! _C'EST CA VAS Y DEMANDE LUI CE QU'IL EN PENSE, DEMANDE LUI DE TOUT TE RACONTER DEPUIS LE DÉBUT. MOI J'ME CASSE ! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE LE RETROUVER SUR MON CHEMIN TOUT LE TEMPS. J'AI VOULU ETRE GENTIL ! CA N'A PAS MARCHER, ALORS J'AI UTILISER LA MANIÈRE FORTE. MAIS ON DIRAIT Q'UNE MENACE DE MORT N'EST PAS ASSEZ POUR CE CHER MALFOY ! ALLEZ C'EST BON J'ME CASSE. SALUT !

Sur ce il partit furibond du bureau en claquant la porte. Draco était stupéfait par tant de mépris à son égard dans la voix du Survivant, lui qui avait essayer de l'approcher en douceur durant leur deux année dans l'Ordre et à l'école des Aurors. Draco s'était interréssé à lui durant cet période. Il avait trouvé une autre facette de la personnalité du brun et c'est ce qui lui avait plu en lui. Il avait découvert un homme bon, et juste, mais aussi quelqu'un d'explosif avec un tempéramment de feu, c'était une vraie furie quand il s'énervait, comme maintenant, et toute les émotions qu'il ressentait il les avait fait passé par le combat contre Voldemort qui avait été tuer de la propre épée de Godric Gryffondor. Draco savait pourquoi Harry avait gagné. Rien qu'à le voir en colère on prenait peur, avec cette brume s'échapant de lui ! Harry Potter était vraiment l'un des plus grand sorcier. En fait c'était le plus Grand sorcier. Ca Il n'y avait pas de doute. Draco ne s'essaierait pas de se frotter à lui, ça c'était sûr ! Draco fit glisser son regard sur Davis. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout compris.

-" Jake ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda davis." C'est de toi qu'il parle en t'appelant Malfoy? C'est vraiment toi la source de son absence? Réponds moi putain ! C'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire? Dit moi que c'est faux s'il te plait."

Il se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil derrière lui et poussa une longue plainte, signe de stresse chez lui comme avait pu le remarquer Draco. Celui- ci s'assit à son tour, et souffla un bond coup avant de commencer.

-" Si, Davis. Tout ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, mais je viens bien d'Angleterre et c'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il était absent cette semaine, en fait c'est complètement de ma faut. Mais .. je te jure que je ne savais pas ce centre pour orphelin sorcier était à lui... D'ailleur je ne savais même pas en venant ici que j'allais le rencontré de nouveau."

-" Je te crois. Mais, ... mais POURQUOI il n'était pas là pendant une semaine? Et pourquoi il y avait tant de haine et de mépris quand il te regardait? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Il a l'air de te désteter comme la peste. Pourquoi? Tu es cool pourtant."

-" Maintenant peut être, mais crois moi, tu n'aurais pas été du même avis si tu m'avais connu il y a quelques années, et si tu savais tout ce que je lui ais fait à Poudlard. J'ai été odieux et inioble avec lui durant sept ans. Nous nous haïssions tellement à cette époque." fit Draco en fixant un point au dehors de la fenêtre.

-" Attends un peu tu veux. Poudlard? Tu veux dire que Greg est aller à Poudlard en Angleterre? Mais il m'a dit qu'il était allé à l'école de magie du Japon. Il m'a mentit ?

-" Ffffff. ... Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire Davis." souffla Draco.

-" Jake ... enfin je veux dire Draco, je veux savoir. C'est mon ami avant tout, et j'ai besoin de savoir. Les amis se confie normalement mais avec lui! Je ne le connais presque pas. Je ne connais rien de son passé. Les amis se confie en temps normal. Mais lui non! C'est ça l'amitié pour toi? "

-" Je ne sais pas." dit seulemtn Draco en baissant la tête.

-" Quoi?"

-" je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amitié."

-" Enfin ! ... Tu as bien des amis à qui te confié, avec qui tu partage tout?" demanda Davis surpris.

Draco fit signe que non.

-" J'ai peut être des amis. mais c'était ses amis à_ lui_ avant? Et je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tu peux me croire. Et je n'en suis pas fier."

-" Mais et Greg alors? Il n'a jamais parlé de son passé ! Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il cache?" demanda Davis.

Draco serra les dents. Ce n'était pas à lui de dire ça. Mais Davis ne le lâcherait pas, c'était un homme buté.

Draco regarda Davis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Mais sans demander l'autorisation, il pris le bras gauche de l'homme en face de lui et souleva sa manche. Rien. Pas la moindre marque. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Harry n'aurait pas vécu avec un homme qui était du côté des ténèbres. Davis fut surpris de ce geste mais ne dit rien, il savait pourquoi il le faisait.

-" Cet homme est ... Cet homme est le héro d'Angleterre, ... mais qu'est ce que je dis. C'est le Héro tout simplement. celui du monde sorcier et moldu. Il nous a sauvé il y a deux ans. Il a gagné la dernière bataille il y a deux ans et il est partit, pour être libre je pense. Il en avait assez de cette vie là. Il avait marre des hypocrites qui lui tournaient autour, il a voulu tout effacer et tout recommencer autrement; Et à ce que voit il a réussi. Il a refait sa vie. Ou plutôt il c'est refait une vie, et ... il a trouvé une famille. Il s'est formé une famille. Je suis contente pour lui, il l'a mérite plus que quiconque." dit Draco doucement.

-" T- Tu ... Tu veux dire que l'homme avait qui j'ai fait connaissance il y a deux ans, .. est en réalité ... H- Ha- Harry Potter ?" bégaya Davis qui ouvrait grand les yeux de stupeur.

-" Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. Et je sais pourquoi il ne t'as rien dit. Du moins je pense le savoir." reprit Draco.

-" Pourquoi?"

-" ... Pour être tranquille. Pour éviter d'avoir à être retrouvé d'abord, mais aussi pour oublié. Cet homme a tuer le plus grand mage noir du siècle, c'est normal qu'il ait voulu oublier, et tout affacer de sa mémoire. Je le comprend, j'ai voulu faire la même chose mais j'ai trouvé de bon amis dans les personnes des anciens amis d'Harry Potter. Ils ont été tellement mal quand ils ont compris que leur ami était partit. C'est grâce à ça que ça nous a rapprocher, et que nous sommes devenu amis. Ca n'as pas été facile. Surtout avec Ronald Weasley." Draco rigola." Si Harry ne serait pas partit, nous ne serions sûrement jamais devenu amis. Mais j'ai été affecté aussi par son départ... "

-" Pourquoi? Tu as été affecté par son départ. Mais tu m'as dit que vous vous détestiez non? Alors pourquoi être affecté par le départ de quelqu'un si on le déteste, si d'après ce que j'ai compris tel était votre relation." le coupa Davis.

-" Voilà, le problème. Quand il est partit je ne le detestait plus, mais lui oui. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre nous avons été ennemi. Tout le monde baissait les yeux sur mon passage. ... Mais pas lui. ... Nous nous sommes toujours affronté, que ce soit avec les yeux, les insultes ou les coups. Il n'a jamais flanché devant moi. Et c'est pour cela que je le haïssait à Poudlard, mais pas seulement pour ça. Je pensais qu'il avait été élevé comme un roi, puisque c'était Harry Potter, mais en fait c'était des mensonges. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait eu une famille aimante, mais c'était faux. Et je l'ai blessé moralement de toutes les manières possibles imaginable, mais il n'a jamais détourné le regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit partit à la fin du dernier combat contre Voldemort. J'avais essayer de me rapprocher de lui après l'école, mais il me repoussais sans cesse. Dès que je faisait un pas pour avoir son amitié, il en reculait de deux, et ça a durée pendant deux ans. Pendant deux ans la bataille contre Voldemort et ces Mangemorts a fait rage, et moi je ne me préoccupait seulement d'une amitié qui ne viendrait sûrement jamais. Mais je m'accrochais. Lorsque nous sommes rentré à l'école des Aurors, j'ai oublié mes rancunes, et j'ai essayer de le connaître." Draco fit un petit sourire ironique." Mais Harry est trop rancunier pour devenir ami avec Draco Malfoy. Mais je n'ai pas abandoné, je ..."

-" Tu quoi, Draco?" le forca à continuer Davis.

-" Je m'étais trop attaché à lui, et je m'en était rendu compte que très tard. Mais le mal était fait, on se détestait avant même de se connaître. Et ça j'ai eu du mal à l'accepté, mais je voulait au moins être son ami. Nous avions commencé à établir des conversations civilisées juste avant la guerre. J'était heureux, mais le combat nous a rattrapé, nous nous sommes battu jusqu'à la fin, et dès que Voldemort est mort par la main de Harry, il s'est enfuit. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de dire aurevoir à ses amis, ou de donner une explication. Je suis le seul sur le champs de bataille qui l'ai vu partir. Il m'a regardé et là j'ai su qu'il allait partir. Je n'ai pas eu la froce de le retenir, je l'ai regardé partir. Et dès que j'ai réalisé que je ne le reverrais peut être jamais, je me suis mit à le rechercher partout. D'abord en Angleterre, puis en France, en Belgique, en Allemagne, enfin partout, pendant huit mois. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune piste. Entre temps j'avais établi une amitié avec Ron et Hermione qui étaient les amis d'Harry. Ils ont cherché eux aussi, mais ils étaient tellement anéanti qu'ils ont abandonné vite, mais moi ... moi je voulait le retrouvé, pour ses amis, ceux qui l'aimais, pour ceux dont il considérait être sa famille, et ... pour moi aussi. Je voulait lui dire ce que je ressentait pour lui. Mais, j'avais aussi mes études pour devenir Auror qui m'attendait, alors j'ai dû arrêté mes recherches, la communauté avait besoin d'Aurors, car beaucoup trop avait été tuer durant la guerre. Alors j'ai continuer mes études, en essayant de l'oublié en même temps. Et je suis devenu Auror. Et depuis je traque les Mangemorts en fuite, en espérant qu'aucun ai trouvé Harry. Parce que même s'il était fort, et je le savais, je m'inquiétait, mais à force d'attendre ce que j'éprouvait pour lui c'est transformé en haine, je le détestait, parce qu'il me faisait attendre. Et il y a une semaine, je l'ai revu. J'ai été envoyé ici sous une autre identité pour passé incognito, c'était pour une affaire d'homme utilisant un mélange de magie noir et blanche qui cambriolait des banques à Dublin. Et dès que je l'ai rencontré dans l'une de ses banques, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, puisqu'il avait prit une autre apparence. Mais je l'ai suivit le lendemain, il avait pris ma baguette. Et il m'a conduit à son magasin de sport moldu. Et dans la journée il m'a montré son visage. Ou plutôt ses yeux, je les reconnaitrait entre mille. J'ai aussitôt su que c'était lui. Et tout a dérapé quand je lui ai parlé de ses amis, et de son parain qu'on avait réussi à faire revenir, car il était enfermé dans un autre monde. Mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il disait que je mentait. Et il est entré dans une colère noire. Beaucoup plus que celle de tout à l'heure, mais je pense qu'il c'est retenu parce qu'il y a des enfants et parce que tu es là, mais je suis sûr qu'il m'aurais brûler sur place comme il a essayé de me le faire la première fois qu'on s'est revu. Il s'est enfuit alors que j'était prisonnier sur un mur par sa propre force. Mais il a relaché la pression, je suis sortit et c'est ce jour là que l'on s'est rencontré tous les deux. Et depuis j'ai vérifié deux fois s'il n'était pas à l'immeuble ou il avait dormi la nuit où je l'ai suivit. Et même à son magasion, mais, dès que j'ai vu que c'était toi, je me suis demander pourquoi tu y était. Et je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre le magasin du directeur du centre et celui d'Harry. J'était trop sur le choc, par le fait que je l'ai retrouvé, même si je ne l'ai pas montré. J'ai dû mettre trois jours avant d'assimiler, et tout à l'heure ça a été encore plus un choc d'apprendre qu'il avait créer un orphelinat pour sorcier. Et maintenant me voilà, tu connais tout, alors que je devais être discret. J'ai merdé sur ce coup, et c'est parce que j'ai retrouvé Harry."

Draco repris son souffle, fit apparaitre un verre d'eau qu'il bu d'une traite. Davis lui ne bougeait pas. Il semblait assimilé toutes les données que venait de lui donné Draco comme un ordinateur en manque de mémoire. Et qu'il aurait du mal tellement il y en avait trop.

-" Donc, ... en fait, ... tu es ... Draco Malfoy, ... et tu es amoureux d'Harry Potter qui semblait être ton pire ennemi au collège, mais il ... s'est enfuit et a prit une autre identité et a changé d'apparence physique pour pouvoir tout oublié de son ancienne vie? Et toi tu l'as cherché pendant un certain temps mais tu es devenu Aurors, et tu t'es retrouvé en mission ici deux ans après, et tu a retrouvé Harry ici qui en fait est la personne de ta mission, et tu t'es retrouvé ici, et ce matin tu découvre que Harry est le directeur de l'orphelinat." murmura Davis en se tordant les mains.

-" C'est ça. Maintenant il me hait encore plus parce qu'il m'avait dit de partir d'Irlande, mais je suis resté, et en fait je n'ai plus essayé de le retrouvé depuis trois jours, et j'avais pris des vacances donné par mon chef, et j'avais décidé de rester ici, si tu me le permettait, et de poursuivre ce poste de surveillant. Mais je crois qu'il faut que je parte maintenant..."

-" NON !" le coupa Davis

-" Quoi?" s'étonna Draco.

-" Tu dois resté ici. Tu dois lui avouer ce que tu voulais lui avouer depuis qu'il est partit. Tu l'as retrouvé alors tu na dois pas le laisser partir tu entends. Il m'a peut être caché la vérité, mais je comprends son geste. Il voulait se protéger, et je ne lui en veux pas. Personne ne rêverais d'avoir une vie comme la sienne. Moi en premier. Alors tu as intérêt à tout lui dire, sinon je le ferait. Et tu peux me croire je le ferais, mais j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire. Tu m'as bien compris?"

Draco souffla. Cet homme était incroyable. Deux personne lui avait mentit, et il n'est même pas en colère, rien, il comprennait c'est tout.

-" Davis, imagine si je lui dit quelque chose, il va me tuer rien que le fait que je lui adresse la parole. Je suis sûr qu'il croit que je suis ici par ce qu'il est le directeur. Mais je ne savais rien. C'est par pur hasard si je me suis retrouvé ici, alors imagine la tête qu'il va faire quand je lui dirait. De toute façon qu'est ce que je peux lui dire? " Salut Harry! Je t'es cherché pendant près de huit mois pour te dire que je t'aimais, qu'est ce que t'en pense? On efface les vieilles rancunes et on r'commence?" Non mais franchement tu me vois dire ça? Non le mieux c'est que je le laisse tranquille. Que j'oublis qu'il vit ici, que je ne dise rien à personne. Oui, ce sera mieux comme ça. Il aura sa liberté, et ... et moi j'essaierais de l'oublier comme je l'ai fait la première fois que je l'ai laissé partir."

-" Draco, je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste plus. Et c'est sûr que si tu dis ça comme ça il va pas te tomber dans les bras d'un claquement de doigts. " se moqua l'homme châtain.

-" Très drôle ! Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne me deteste plus?" dit Draco d'un ton las en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-" Tout simplement, parce que même s'il ne m'a rien dit sur son passé, je sais quelques petites chose." répondit Davis un sourire en coin.

Draco sembla se réveillé, et redressa la tête pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

-" Qu'est ce que tu sais?" demanda t-il d'un geste brusque.

-" Hum, ... quelques choses..." fit Davis en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-" Vas y dit s'il te plait."

-" Ok, ok, calme toi. je vais te le dire. ... Voilà, en fait quand on s'est rencontré, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait en Angleterre. Et il m'a répondit qu'il fuyait quelque chose. Et beaucoup plus tard, il m'a dit que c'était ... l'amour. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui était la personne dont il était amoueurx, mais quelque fois il craquait, et lors de certaines de nos discussion, j'ai appris qu'il pensait que cette personne ne pourrais sûrement jamais l'aimer. Qu'il le détestait depuis toujours. Mais un jour, peu de temps après avoir ouvert l'orphelinat, il n'en a plus parler, dès que je lui demandais d'en parler il se mettait en colère, alors j'ai abandonné. Il s'est considérablement rapproché des enfants et encore plus d'Angèle à qui il parlait tout le temps. La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé, il m'a avoué qu'il retrouvait celui qu'il aimait en elle, mais c'est tout. ... Et maintenant quand je te vois, et maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je peux faire le rapprochement. Tu ressemble indéniablement à Angèle avec qui tu t'entends extrêmement bien, et je sais qui était la personne dont il parlait durant ces deux années. Maintenant c'est à toi de joué!"

Draco était paralysé. Paralysé par la joie, par le bonheur, mais aussi par la peur. Peur que tout soit faux. Peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveille et qu'il voit que tout n'était pas vrai. Mais aussi peur de ce que cela implique si c'était vrai.

-" Non, ce n'est pas possible."

-" Pourquoi cela?" demanda Draco.

-" Il me détestait quand il est partit, il m'a toujours détesté, et ça ne rique pas de changer, tu peux me croire." fit Draco en faisant une grimace

-" Et moi je te demande de me croire quand je dis qu'il était malheureux parce qu'il pensait à toi. Tout ça me parait irréaliste, mais je pense le connaître assez bien, pour dire que ce qu'il épprouve pour toi n'est pas de la haine. Je pense qu'il a été surpris et en même temps heureux de te revoir, mais la colère de ce que tout cela lui rappelais ne lui as pas plu. Il a donc préféré te faire fuir, plutôt que de voir la réalité en face."

-" Mais alors, s'il était heureux de me voir, pourquoi il veut que je parte? Lors de la bataille finale il a tuer Voldemort et je l'ai regardé partir sans le retenir alors que j'en avais plus qu'envie."

-" Justement ! Il est peut être là le problème. Il t'en veux peut être de l'avoir laissé partir, et de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avais regardé juste avant de partir, c'était peut être qu'il attendais une réponse à une question muette. Ou une autre qu'il t'avais posé. Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'avais rien dit à ce moment là?" demanda Davis

-" Oui, je me souviens de chaque détails de ce moment, c'est comme si c'était hier. Il m'a juste regardé dans les yeux et il est partit." dit Draco en baissant la tête.

-" Il a peut être voulu te faire passé un message, ou une question par ce regard, mais tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte. Et c'est peut être pour ça qu'il t'en veux, et qu'il te demane de partir."

-" Oui, peut être, peut être pas. Rah !... j'en ai assez. Je veux seulement lui dire ce que je ressent, mais suis carrément sûr qu'il me repoussera, comme il l'a toujours fait. " gémit Draco en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux ce qui les décoiffa un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

-" Tu ne peux pas en être sûr tant que tu n'auras pas la réponse venant de lui même, Draco. Allez courage!"

-" Rah, le courage c'est pas mon fort tu sais. L'espièglerie, la mesquinerie, oui, mas pas le courage c'était pas propre à ma maison. Harry lui est courageux. C'est lui le Gryffondor, pas moi. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple Serpentard vicieux.

-" Même si tu étais à Serpentard, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. L'amour ne tue pas, il nous rends plus fort."

-" Tu peux parler toi ! Des bonnes paroles, que des bonne paroles. Mais en attendant toi, tu ne suis pas tes propres conseils. Tu dis que je dois parler à Harry, mais toi tu n'as toujours pas dis à Katlin ce que tu ressentait pour elle." dit Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

-" Moi ce n'est pas le plus important. Toi d'abord, moi on verra plus tard, ça peut attendre. Katlin n'a pas envie de me chasser, alors que toi ..."

-" Ouai, bon d'accord. Mais même, avec tout ce que j'ai à lui dire, il ne me laisserais même pas le temps d'expliquer. Je suis foutu!"

-" Mais non, s'il faut je vous enfermerais quelque part ou vous pourez parler. Ok?"

-" Non, mais t'es fou! Tu veux ma mort sur la conscience ? Il serait capable de me jeter un Avada Kedavra rien que par la pensée, alors resté avec lui dans une pièce pour discuter, non merci. J'ai déjà donner et j'ai failli brûler vif juste par ce que je lui ai parlé de ses amis."

-" Bon, et bien je trouverais une autre solution, mais il faut que vous parliez, je ne veux que le bonheur de mes amis."

-" C'est gentil Dav ', mais franchement je le sens pas du tout. J'ai pas envie de mourir par la main de celui que j'aime. Je vois pas vraiment en grand titre dans la Gazette du Sorcier: " L'Auror Draco Malfoy assasiner par le sauveur du monde, Harry Potter après une déclaration d'amour !"

-" Mouai, ça le fait pas trop comme tu dit. Mais je pourais faire changer le titre pour toi si tu veux !" s'exclama Davis en rigolant.

-" C'est pas drôle Davis." bouda Draco en mettant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-" C'est pour te faire réagir, Draco. Bon alors quand est ce que tu agit?"

-" Quoi?" cria le blond.

-" C'est quand que tu vas lui parler? Un petit conseil parle lui avant qu'il ne te vire, s'il faut utiliser la manière forte pour qu'il t'écoute, fais le. Utilise le stupéfix, il t'entendra encore tu pourra lui parler tranquillement."

-" Davis, tu crois vraiment, que le sorcier le plus puissant du monde se fait avoir avec un simple stupéfix. Il a déjà éviter des centaine de sortilège de la mort, alors un simple stupéfix." dit Draco en pincant les lèvres.

-" Ouai, t'as raison. Bon, j'ai une idée. Katlin et moi on pourait organisé un truc pour que vous vous retrouviez tout les deux seul." proposa Davis.

-" S'il te plait on pourait arrêter d'en parler, ça me fait déjà mal d'y penser alors en parler c'est une torture." gémit Draco en remettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-"Si tu veux."

-" Merci." dit Draco en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

-" Ou vas-tu?" demanda Davis.

Draco soupira puis se tourna vers son ami.

-" Dire à Angèle que je devrais peut être partir bientôt. Pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette idée."

-" Elle sera extrêmement triste en l'apprenant, elle t'adore vraiment beaucoup. Et c'est bizard car elle vous adore tout les deux. Harry et toi. Un signe peut être;"

-" Je ne crois pas au signe. J'ai cru en voir tellement depuis deux ans que je n'y crois plus."

-" Oui, mais regarde tu m'as rencontré et il se trouve que j'étais un ami de Harry, donc c'est peut être un signe. Peut être que tu devais te retrouvé ici qui sais?"

-" Seul Merlin sais. Et seul Merlin sais pourquoi j'aime tant Harry." murmura Draco avant de sortir le coeur battant et se dirigeant vers le jardin ou il trouva Angèle en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec Emilie et Lorie.

Davis resta seul dans le bureau et soupira en regardant la porte se fermé.

- "Ralala, faut vraiment faire quelque chose. C'est ce qu'il faut pour Harry. Bon je crois que Greg ne seras plus vraiment présent entre nous maintenant. Quand Katlin va savoir ça ! Ouah! Je suis l'ami d'Harry Potter. Personne ne voudrais le croire. Bon ou est notre petit brun pas content?

Puis il sortit, à la recherche du dit brun qui était au même moment dans une chambre de la grande maison d'acceuil pour les orphelins sorcier, en train de regarder une photo d'un certain blond aux yeux gris qui faisait des signes de main avec un grand sourire pour le photographe. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et des tas de questions en tête, mais celui-ci fut acceuillit par les bras de Morphée sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé.


	3. Le détour de Harry

**_Note_:** **Bonjour tout le monde. Alors pour ceux qui lise cette fic je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce retard. Vraiment j'ai honte. Cela fait cinq mois que je n'ai pas udapté cette fic. rougit de honte devant ses lecteurs Donc j'ai essayé de vite finir ce chapitre et je vous le met directement car demain je pars en vacance et vous n'aurez plus de mes nouvelles avant Aout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à me laisser des reveiws ca me ferais super plaisir même si je ne sais pas si je les mérite avec ce retard. Mais tout de mêm! Lol Maintenant laissons place aux RARs. **

**_RARs_: **

**Tobby**

Kikou ma grande! Bon alors tout d'abord le plus important ... PARDON ! Je suis désolé de ce retard mais voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout chaud tout beau, tout neuf! Et juste avant que je parte! Ehehe! Bon d'accord je me tais. baisse la tête ... Bon et puis ensuite merci pour ta review! Ca me fait paisir! Oui Draco ne reconnait pas Harry mais il a pas l'habitude de le voir avec des cheveux brun pas noir et des yeux bleu et là il avait pas son visage naturel. Et pis bon il a pas forcément bien regardé le visage qu'il avait au magasin de sport. ;) Mais on l'aime notre Draco eheh. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira! Grs bisoux et bonne vacance au cas ou on se revoit pas puisque je pars demain après midi et non le soir.

**Selann Yui**

Merci et beaucoup et désolé de ce longggg retard, mais voici ENFIN la suite de cette fic! J'espère que ca te plaira également! Kisu

**onarluca**

Merci à toi aussi et désolé pour le retard.

**Thealie**

Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aime l'idée d'orphelina. Je crois que personne ne l'a encore fait, enfin j'espère! lol j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

**vega264**

Lol merci, et pardon du retard vraiment pardon. Harry s'enervé ? ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes voyons ! lol Enfin tu verras bien si oui ou non il va encore s'enervé. ;)

**Enyia**

Mdr ta review m'a fait trop rire. Demandé ma fic en mariage ? C'est une idée originale et à approfondire. lol. Tu aimes Dublin ? Donc tu dois connaître plein de chose sur cette ville ? Moi je ne connais pas grand chose mais j'ai fais une petite recherche sur le net pour le nom d'un parc. J'en ai trouvé un et j'ai adoré le nom, enfin je te laisse découvrir pourquoi. Merci pour l'idée de l'orphelinat j'espère que personne ne l'a déjà faite! lol Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry va retrouvé ses beaux yeux vert! ;)

Ensuite pour ta question "pourquoi le surnom "mon ange" revient-il dans tous les slash HP/DM?" :

1- peut être parce que en effet Dray ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux blanc, sa grace et sa beauté angélique ( quel jeu de mot vert emeraude --, ) lol

2- Et je pense aussi que le surnom " mon ange" est le beau et le plus doux surnom que l'on peut donner à la personne que l'on aime. J'adore ce surnom.

3- Et puis enfin, c'est peut être parce que la relation qu'entretienne Draco et Harry les a sauvé et que l'un des deux est un ange gardien.

J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à ta question ! Mais si tu veux consoler Harry il va falloir que tu passe rendre des compte à Draco après. Fais attention à toi. Ah oui j'ai un message de Draco, attention j'appuis sur mon répondeur.

"- Enyia, comment peut-tu dire que je suis très long à la détente! Je ne t'autorise pas à me traiter de la sorte où tu vas savoir ce que rec'est de revcevoir le Doloris d'un Malfoy et je te prévient si tu continuer tes insultes JE TE ..."

"- Hum, mon ange, je suis en train de refroidir, et même si tu es diablement sexy quand tu es en colère, je te propose de venir te défouler sur moi et de laisser cete pauvre Enyia de côté."

"- ON se retrouvera Enyia! Mouahahahahaha ... Euh oui oui j'arrive Harry." bip bip bip bip bip

Voilà, bon on ne vas épilogué sur ce qu'ils'est passé ensuite entre nos deux tourteraux mais quelque chose me dit que Harry n'a pas pu s'asseoir durant des jours. D'ailleurs si je me souvients bien, lors de notre sortie du samedi il n'arrivait pas beaucoup à danser. Il ne vaut pas mieux se frotter à un Draco en colère! MDR

Bisoux et puis bah si tu veux corriger ma fic le mieux c'est de se parler sur msn, donc si tu as je te propose de prendre mon adresse dans mon profil et de me rentrer dans tes contacts. Mais je ne pourais pas te parler avant Aout pour cause d'absence. ;) Bisoux et à bientôt j'espère!

**slydawn**

Lol et non Harry n'était pas dormit sur le lit de Draco mais tu vas vite savoir où il est dans ce chapitre, enfin tu vas le savoir ;)

**satya**

Lol Tu réclame la suite ? lol et bah pardon mais moi je réclame ton pardon pour ce long retard. lol kisu

**Colibri Noir**

Merci beaucoup!

**demoniac Cat's**

Merci beaucoup toi! Ca me fait plaisir et pardon du retard. kisu

**lulu **

Oh merci beaucoup beaucoup! ta review m'a fait super plaisir et rougir! Ma fic est mature et indépendante à HP ? Oh il n'y a pas plus beau compliment pour moi. Ca me fait super plaisir tu peux pas savoir. Merci beaucoup d'aimer ce que j'écris et désolé de mon retard pour ce chapitre. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. Bisoux

**Lapieuvredudesert**

Lol kikou toi. Bon bas d'abord désolé du retard snif Et puis bah la suite elle est là mais y aura pas de bisoux. Une réconciliation ? A toit de lire ce chapitre! ;) Bisoux et bonne vacance.

_**Voilà c'est fini pour les RARs. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et je vous dit à Aout ! **_

_**Bonne vacance à tous ! **_

**Ah oui,je vous prévient ce chapitre n'est pas scorrigé. Si je le corrige vous ne l'aurez que début Aout ! Donc le choix est vite fait je pense ? Non ? **

**Chapitre 3: ** Le détour de Harry.

Après être sortit du bureau, Draco se dirigea vers le jardin où Angèle devait probablement joué à la neige avec les autres orphelins. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à la petite qu'il devrait peut être partir et la laisser. Il s'était tout les deux attaché l'un à l'autre, et Draco savait que se serait une nouvelle déchirure pour lui. Mais si Harry voulait qu'il parte alors il partirai. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le sujet de sa mission il pouvait rentré en Angleterre. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il dirait à Dumbledore, mais il trouverait.

Arrivé dehors, il frotta ses deux mains pour les réchauffées. Il chercha du regard une petite tête blonde, qu'il trouva dans un coin du jardin avec ses deux compagnes de chambre, Emilie et Lorie. Elles étaient occupées à créer un bonhomme de neige où chacunes essayait tant bien que mal de mettre le chapeau sur la tête de la statue de neige. Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et s'approcha silencieusement des fillettes. Il prit le chapeau des mains de Lorie qui sautait en l'air pour le positionner. Celle-ci sursauta, et sourit quand elle reconnut le nouveu surveillant. Le blond mit en place le chapeau sur la tête du bonhomme de neige et l'oberva un moment avant de dire:

"-Voilà les filles ! Mais il manque quelque chose sur votre bonhomme."

"- Ah bon? Et quoi Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout? " fit la petite Angèle en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

"- Viens là, espèce de petit démon! " fit Draco en l'attrapant par la taille.

Une partie de chatouillie débuta entre Angèle et Draco. La petite fille riait au éclat, alors que Draco se nourissait de ce son cristallin qui lui arrivait aux oreilles. Il aimait le rire de la petite. Elle avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

Emilie et Lorie, elles, rigolaient également devant le spectacle qu'offrait le nouveau surveillant et la petite blonde. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux et d'un accord commun, sautèrent sur les deux blonds qui se roulaient dans la neige. Elles prirent partit à faire souffrir le jeune homme à coup de chatouillie qui le plia en deux à force de rire.

Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient tout les quatre allonger dans la neige à bout de souffle et souriant. La petite Angèle s'amusa à créer un ange, en agitant les bras et les jambes contre la neige. Les trois autres la suivirant bien vite et ils se relevèrent pour observer leurs dessins.

"- Oh regardez, celui là il ressemble à un ange qui aurait mangé trop de bonbon! Eh mais c'est celui de Jake ! Mais c'est vrai regardez les filles! On dirait vraiment qu'il a mangé trop de bonbon ! " s'exclama Angèle.

Les petites furent prise d'un nouveau éclat de rire alors que Draco lui souriait doucement en prenant de la neige qu'il lanca sur la petite blonde. Celle-ci la reçut sur l'épaule.

- -Eh ! Jake t'as pas le droit, c'est pas juste !" fit la petite en lui renvoyant de la neige que Draco reçut en pleine figure.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard mi-noir, mi-amusé après s'être nettoyé de la neige avec la main, dont la petite Angèle répondit en tirant la langue.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et recommença à lui chatouiller les côtes. Mais la sonnerie qui annonçait le repas du midi les intérrompirent. Ils se relevèrent tout les quatres et enlevèrent la neige de leur pantalon mouillé. Draco agita sa baguette et ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatres sec.

"- Allez, allons mangé les filles."

"- Tu me paierais ça Jake !" murmura Angèle alors que Lorie et Emilie avançaient en avant.

"- Mais oui, mon ange ! Va mangé ! Ouste ! " fit il en souriant.

La petite partit rejoindre ses deux amies qui riaient encore de leur bataille. Draco entra dans l'établissement où tout les enfants attendaient que les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrent pour aller manger.

"- Eh, les gamins, ça m'étonnerais que Katlin vous laisse entrer avec les vêtements trempé." fit il en les voyant tremblé de froid.

Il ressortit sa baguette, qu'il agita encore une fois, et toutes les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent avec les habits secs.

"- Merci Jake ! " clamèrent les orphelins alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient.

Draco entra à leur suite en faisant des clins d'oeil aux enfants qui le regardait passé en souriant. Il arriva à la table du personnel où Davis et Katlin était déjà attablé l'un à côté de l'autre ce qui fit sourire Draco devant le tableau qu'offrait ses deux nouveaux amis. Il prit place sur la chaise à côté de Davis. Celui-ci le regarda s'asseoir en silence mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Draco se contenta de se servir, alors que son ami le fixait toujours. Draco qui eut marre de ce jeu, se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur attendant que Davis parle. Celui-ci baissa un peu les yeux devant les regard insondable du blond et commença à parler.

"- Drac.. "

"- Davis, appelle moi Jake quand nous sommes en pulic s'il te plait" murmura Draco en se penchant vers lui, pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Davis acquiessa: " Tu as parlé à la petite Angèle?"

"- Non, pas encore. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je vais sûrement partir."

"- Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans la neige. Et j'ai bien vu que tu hésitais. Elle le prendra bien ne t'inquiète pas, elle est intelligente."

"- Oui, justement c'est ça qui me fait peur. Elle pourrait très bien comprendre que ça à un rapport avec Harry."

"- Non, aucune chance. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Je me demande où il est encore allé. C'est ahurissant les sautes d'humeur qu'il peut avoir ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant."

"- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait mieux que je m'en aille. Tant que je serais là, il sera comme ça. Ca à toujours été comme ça entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais aujourd'hui."

"- Peut être parce que vous vous aimez tout les deux, mais qu'aucun des deux ne veux faire le premier pas?" proposa son ami avec un sourire

"- Davis, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en parler. Ca fait déjà assez mal comme ça." fit Draco d'une voix froide.

"- Pardon. Je n'en parlerais plus." répondit il en perdant son sourire. " Mais je promets de tout faire pour vous rapprocher." murmura t-il tout bas, donc Draco ne l'entendit pas.

Davis retourna à son assiette et mangea ce qu'il restait à l'intérieur alors que Draco se perdait dans ses pensés. C'est à ce moment là que les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à l'objet de ses pensés: Harry Potter.

Celui-ci se déplaca vers la table sans accordé le moindre regard à Draco qui sentit son coeur se serré. Les orphelins avaient à présent le sourire aux lèvres en voyant le directeur du centre, et les bavardages s'intensifièrent. Harry s'assaya à côté de Katlin qui l'acceuillit avec un immense sourire. Celui-ci lui fit juste un signe de la tête. Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers Davis et Draco. Le châtain lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, alors que Draco regardait tristement le brun en bout de table. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien dû révéler à Davis, mais celui-ci ne l'aurait pas laché tant qu'il n'aurait pas su la vérité. Il devait partir avant de subir les foudres du brun. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Mais est ce que celui-ci le laisserai s'expliquer? Il en doutait. Vu la récation qu'il avait eu le matin, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec lui. Et cela attristait le blond plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"- Jake? Je ... Tu crois que je dois parler de Harry à Katlin?" demanda tout bas Davis.

"- Hum? Non ... le mieux c'est que tu garde tout pour toi tant que Harry ne saura rien et n'auras pas donner son accord pour révéler son identité."

"- Très bien. Tu ... Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment?" hésita Davis

"- Et bien, si le simple fait de me voir dix minute ce matin l'a fait entrer dans cette colère, je n'ose imaginé quand il saura ce que j'ai fait par la suite. Les deux années qu'il s'est construite partiront peut être en fumée et moi avec sûrement." fit Draco en jouant avec son verre.

"- Non, il ne te tuera pas. Pas lui." fit le châtain avec un sourire.

Draco lui jeta un regard qui disait le contraire et Davis perdit aussitôt son sourire en fronça les sourcils.

"- Tu ... Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait te tuer?" dit il d'une voix étrangler.

"- Il pourrait le faire. Mais je ... j'ose espérer qu'il ne le fera pas. J'ai vu comment il a tuer Voldemort et ... je n'aurais pas aimer être à sa place tu peux me croire."

Davis déglutit péniblement et jeta un regard craintif à Harry qui mangeait sans appétit en bout de table. Draco reporta son attention sur les tables des orphelins et remarqua que la plupart étaient déjà sortit de table.

"- Je te souhaite bonne chance alors. " murmura Davis. " Tu vas lui parler quand?"

Draco regarda douloureusement Harry qui repoussait son assiette et se dirigeait vers les portes. Le blond se leva à son tour et déposa sa serviette sur la table, décider à aller voir le brun.

"- Maintenant. " répondit il à son ami. " Où est sa chambre ?"

"- Tu veux aller dans l'antre du loup ? T'es courageux vieux. Peu de personne y sont allée. Tu t'envoie à la mort."

"- Maintenant où plus tard de toute façon, ça change rien. Bon sa chambre?"

"- Ouai, ouai. Elle est au dernier étage. C'est la seule porte au bout du couloirs. Fais gaffe."

"- Ouai, merci Dav'. Bon, allons affronter le loup." fit le blond en partant vers les portes.

"- Je dirais plus tôt le destin mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux !"

"- J'ai entendu DAVIS !" hurla Draco de l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

Davis pouffa en entendant son ami et se leva après avoir fait disparaître les dernier vestiges de leur repas. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le reste des orphelins et Katlin où il leur proposa diverses activités.

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco monta les escaliers le conduisant à la chambre du brun. Il pouvait entendre celui-ci monté les marches. Il devait avoir trois étages d'avance par rapport à lui. Il essayait d'avoir le plus de distance possible. Il n'était pas vraiment près à affronter la fureur d'Harry Potter. Il se doutait que l'état du Survivant n'était pas grand chose par rapport à l'état où il allait être quand il apprendrai qu'il avait révélé sa véritable identité à Davis. Mais après tout, le brun lui avait dit qu'il pouvait tout expliqué du début à Davis ! Donc il n'était pas en tord. Normalement. ... Il n'était plus très sûr.

Il arriva au dernier étage, où il eut juste le temps de voir celui qu'il aimait disparaître derrière la porte au bout du couloir tapisserie de bleu. Il le longea silencieusement. Arrivé devant la porte il souffla un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelque seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le brun. Draco le détailla lentement. Il portait un jean noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes musclées, des basket noir également. Et en haut, un pull gris qui moulant parfaitement le torse du propriétaire. Draco n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de le détaillé le matin même, mais à présent, il ne se génait pas. Il faisait parcourir ses yeux le long du corps du Survivant pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était tellement absorbé par sa concentration qu'il ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme en face de lui le détaillait également de la tête au pied.

Draco le regardait avec des yeux brûlant de désir, il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean beige. Il remonta aussitôt ses yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis et en eut le souffle coupé. Les yeux du brun qui était le matin même bleu clair avait retrouvé leur couleur d'origine. Le plus magnifique des verts que Draco n'ait jamais vu. En réalité, le brun avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan. Ses cheveux étaient à présent en bataille comme autrefois, ses lèvres étaient à nouveaux roses et charnu. Et ses émeraudes brillaient d'une étincelle que Draco n'y avait jamais vu.

Dès que Harry remarqua que le blond le fixait dans les yeux, l'étincelle disparut aussitôt qu'elle était apparut. Il retrouva sa froideur et prit la voix la plus froide qu'il put.

"- Je suis maudit." murmura t-il. "Qu'est ce que tu veux _Malfoy _?"

Cette phrase ramena aussitôt Draco à la réalité. Il regarda le brun avec arrogance et dégoüt.

-" Faut que j'te parle Potter."

Le brun lui lança un regard glacial avant de regarder dans le couloirs pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'appuya nonchalement contre la chambrole de la porte et croisa les bras. Il leva un sourcil calculateur et interrogateur à son vis-à-vis qui avait recommencer à le détailler.

"- Très bien Malfoy, je t'écoute. Qu'à tu as me dire ?" demanda t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Draco se demanda aussitôt si le brun ne savait pas déjà de quoi il allait lui parler. Il se secoua la tête et encra les yeux d'Harry qui ne cessait de le fixer. Draco regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre où il put voir un canapé au milieu de la pièce et une table basse. Il conclut que le brun avait créer un appartement pour lui.

"- Tu me laisse pas entrer Potter ?" demanda Draco d'une voix mielleuse.

"- Pourquoi le ferait-je ?" répliqua celui-ci.

"- Eh bien, de un, nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter. De deux, je n'ai pas envire de passer tout ce temps debout dans un couloir sordide." il fit un sourire narquois au brun et ajouta: "Et de trois, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que d'autres personnes entendent ce que j'ai à te dire n'est ce pas?"

Le brun lui lanca un regard dur avant de laisser le champs libre au blond qui entra. Il déboula dans un vaste salon aux couleurs chaudes et acceuillantes. En face du canapé que le blond avait vu, il y avait une télé. Draco remarqua deux portes de chaque côtés de la pièces qui devaint menées à la chambres et à la salle de bain. Le brun lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que celui ci prenait place sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Harry encra ses deux émeraudes dans les onyx de Draco et ne se lachèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Draco sentait qu'il devenait nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il était tendu devant ce regard inquisiteur. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de lire en lui. Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne ses sentiments pour lui, pas maintenant. On pouvait sentir la tension monté dans la pièce, et le brun se décida à stopper ce silence génant.

"- Alors Malfoy, tu vas te décidé ?" dit il d'un ton froid

"- Oui, je ... hum" et voilà qu'il bégayait ! " En fait, je voulais te parler de ce matin. Tu as dit que tu voulais que je raconte tout à Davis. Depuis le début. C'est ... C'est ce que j'ai fais." dit il en baissant les yeux devant le regard froid du jeune homme.

"- Continue."

Draco releva la tête.

"- Je lui ai tout dit. Qui tu étais. Ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce que nous avons vécu après la guerre. Il ... Il ne m'a pas cru au début, mais maintenant il sait que tu es Harry Potter. Et je voulais te dire que ... enfin je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas, et que tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe des orphelins de ce centre, mais je me sens bien ici, j'adore ces enfants. J'adore Angèle, c'est une gamine fantastique et je me suis bien fait accepté parmis les autres et ... j'aurais aimé me faire accepté au moins un peu par toi. ... Mais je sais que c'est impossible, donc je voulais te dire que j'allais m'en allé. ... Je vais retourné en Angleterre. ... Je vais revoir Ron et Hermione. ... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur dirais rien sur toi. Je garderais tout pour moi. Je ne dirais à personne où tu vis, je respecte ton choix. Maintenant je vais y allé. ... Je vais dire aurevoir à Angèle et aux autres. Je partirais demain matin. ... Salut."

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il avait dit beaucoup plus de chose qu'il ne voulait. Il se leva aussitôt devant le regard éberlué de Harry qui essayait d'enregistrer toutes les informations. Draco se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volé et la referma aussitôt derrière lui dès qu'il l'a passa. Il paniqua et couru le long du couloir, détalla les escaliers à toute vitesse. Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea vers les Grandes Portes de sortie et s'engouffra dans le froid mordant de l'hiver. D'un coup de baguette il se retrouva habillé d'un gros manteau pour lui tenir chaud et une paire de gant. La neige avait recommencé à tomber.

Le blond se dirigea vers la sortie du Centre et traversa la rue où il se retrouva sur la Grande Allée qu'il avait traversé avec Davis une semaine auparavant. Il marcha durant toute l'après midi, en ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les gens le regardait bizarement, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était beaucoup trop perdu dans ses pensés. Il se traitait de tout les noms en repensant à comment il avait réagit avec Harry. Il lui avait presque avoué ses sentiments ! Si il ne serait pas partit il lui aurait vraiment tout dit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache ! Mais en revoyant le Harry d'autrefois, il avait flanché et perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il avait pour évité de lui sauter dessus.

Durant ses deux années passé au sein de l'Ordre, il l'avait beaucoup osbervé. Il connaissait toutes ses mimiques par coeur, mais à présent il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas entièrement tout du brun. Après la guerre, Ron et Hermione avait bien vu qu'il allait mal. Ils s'étaient rapproché déjà et arrivait à avoir des conversations civilisées. Enfin surtout avec Hermione. Ron était un peu plus réticent. Mais Draco comprenait, après tout, leur deux familles se détestait depuis toujours. Mais, un soir Hermione était venu avec Ron dans la chambre du blond au 12 Square Grimmaurd et avait demandé des explications sur pourquoi il était si mal depuis la fin de la guerre. Draco avait été réticent, mais avait quand même tout avoué. Il avait éxpliqué qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Harry, et que le savoir loin lui faisait mal, et qu'il voulait le retrouver. Hermione avait avoué avoir eu des doutes, mais se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Harry. Ron, lui, avait hurlé au scandal. Il ne comprenait pas comment il puisse aimer son ennemi après neuf ans de haine commune. Hermione l'avait fortement sermonné et le roux avait capitulé avec un peu de mal. Depuis, ils s'étaient tout les trois rapprochés, et le blond pouvait compter sur ses deux amis pour lui remonté le moral.

Draco c'était arrêté dans un parc dans l'ouest de la ville, du nom de Phoenix Park. C'était un grand espace comprenant des bancs, des jeux pour enfants, des fontaines, quelques statues représentants quelques personnes historiques. Il resta jusqu'à la nuit tombé sur un banc dans un coin du parc, perdu dans ses pensés. Il savait qu'il devait partir de la ville. Mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était bien au centre. Il aimait beaucoup la petite Angèle ainsi que ses deux amies. Il s'était lié rapidement d'amitié à Davis et commençais à vraiment parlé avec Katlin. ... Et il avait retrouvé Harry. Il avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour, et c'était lors d'une mission qu'il le retrouvais et c'était lui la personne de sa mission. Comme quoi le destin faisait bien les choses parfois.

Il se décida à rentrer quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel noir et que le vent glacial de l'hiver se levait. Il reprit le chemin de l'orphelinat d'un pas lent, engourdi par le froid. Il prit un chocolat chaud en passant au bar où travaillait Davis à mi-temps et rentra au centre ensuite.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait par les grandes fenêtres, signe que tout le monde devait être couché. Mais quand il regarda la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, il vit que celle-ci était allumé et appercut une ombre à l'intérieur. Il savait que c'était Harry. Il reconnaissait sa silhouette et vu de là où il se trouvait, Draco su qu'il était assis à son bureau.

Le blond se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais décida finalement de se rendre dans l'arrière cours, où une petite verranda y était. Il prit place dans un grand fauteuil et ferma les yeux, respirant l'air frais, et écoutant les divers bruits de la nuit. Il commenca à s'appaiser doucement quand un bruit inconnu lui parvint aux oreilles.

Il se redressa vivement, sortit sa baguette et scrutta la pénombre des arbres pour voir qui était l'intru. Une forme se découpa de la noirceur complète et se rapprocha silencieusement de lui. Draco vit briller deux joyaux vert doré et fut aussitôt séduit par ce regard. L'ombre se rapprocha félinement et une magnifique panthère au pelage aussi noir que de l'encre apparut dans la lumière que la lampe de la verranda diffusait.

L'animal était gracieux, majestueux et mystérieux. Elle possédait un corps musculeux, fort et souple. Ses grosses pattes avaient creusés des trous dans le sol boueux et sa queue fouettait l'air.

Les deux se regardèrent durant de longues minutes comme pour essayer de sonder l'autre. Ce fut Draco qui coupa le lien, mal à l'aise face à ce regard pénétrant. L'animal s'avanca encore un peu vers lui, très doucement, d'une grace innavouable et d'une sensualité jalousée. Draco était émerveillé devant cette rencontre. Il n'avait jamais vu d'animal comme cela, mais savait que celle-ci devait être le plus beau spécimen. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation du fauve qu'il ne se demanda même pas comment une panthère pouvait se retrouver dans un recueil d'orphelin en plein coeur de la ville. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Tout le paysage avait disparu autour de lui. il ne restait que ces deux éclats brillant dans cette nuit froide.

Il sortit pourtant de sa contemplation quand il remarqua enfin que cette animal était vraiment là et que ce n'était pas une imagination de son cerveau. Il s'apprêtait à la chasser quand celle-ci détala et disparu entre les buissons.

Draco se rassit en soufflant. Magnifique fut le seul mot qu'il pouvait donner à cette apparition.

Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun autres bruit ne viennent briser cette paix noturne. Draco rouvrit ses yeux somnolent quand il entendit des pas derrire lui. Grace à ses reflèxes d'Auror, il pointa sa baguette vers le nouveau venu et se retrouva face à deux yeux vert insondable. Il abaissa son arme quand il reconnut Harry.

Celui-ci prit place dans l'autre siège alors que Draco le regardait encore, immobile.

"- Tu veux prendre racine Malfoy?" fit la voix du brun.

Draco reprit pied à la réalité quand il l'entendit et se rassit instantannément.

"- Alors que fais-tu ici?" demanda le brun.

"- Je réfléchit." fit seulement Draco sans détourner le regard de celui qu'il aimait.

"- A quoi si je peux me permettre?"

"- A comment je vais dire à la petite Angèle que je vais devoir partir demain." fit mélancoliquement le blond qui se souvint qu'il n'y avait toujours pas réfléchit.

Le brun lui lanca un regard insondable durant une longue minute avant de reprendre la parole.

"- Malfoy, je ... enfin je voulais te dire... Enfin tu ne m'a pas laissé répondre tout à l'heure quand tu es venu me voir. Tu es partit tellement vite."

"- Tu voulais que je reste chez toi peut être?" demanda le blond d'une voix froide.

Le brun lui renvoya un regard noir.

"- Je voulais juste te dire que puisque nous manquons de personnels pour les enfants, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve quelqu'un. Tu es toujours d'accord ?"

Le blond le regarda un moment dans les yeux, essayant de savoir si celui-ci mentait ou pas. Il n'y lu que la vérité.

"- Tu veux vraiment que je reste ?"

"- Katlin, Davis et les autres n'arrivent plus à s'en sortir. Il y a deux enfants par mois qui arrivent ici. Et le nombres de surveillants, d'éducateurs et tout manquent. Donc ça nous ferais du bien si une personne en plus nous aidais. J'ai demandé à Davis ce qu'il pensait de ton travail avec les enfants et d'après lui tu t'en sort très bien. Donc si tu es toujours d'accord, tu peux rester."

"- Je reste." fit Draco après un moment de reflexion.

"- Bien."

Il restèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le silence. Draco fixait les buissons où le félin avait disparu alors qu'Harry, lui, fixait le blond.

"- Tu m'en veux d'avoir révélé ta véritable identité à Davis?" demanda enfin le blond, hésitant.

"- Au début, oui. J'ai eu peur que ma vie que je me suis créée soit perdue. Je suis heureux ici, et je serais triste de quitter tout ce que je me suis créé. J'aime tout ces enfants. Je les considèrent comme les miens et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient devenir si je devait partir. Très peu réussissent à trouver une famille sorcière d'adoption tu sais. On imagine pas le nombre d'orphelin que l'on peut trouver. Il y en a beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. ... Mais quand tu m'as dit ça cette après midi et après avoir réfléchit, je me suis avoué que j'avais un poids en moins. Ce secret me pesait je crois. Tu m'en a libérer, donc non, je ne t'en veux pas."

"- Tu es donc heureux ici? Tu ne retourneras jamais en Angleterre?" demanda Draco d'une voix triste.

"- Je ne sais pas du tout. Je suis bien ici, à Dublin. J'y ai trouvé des amis, une famille, des gens qui m'aiment ..."

"- MAIS TU AVAIS TOUT CA EN ANGLETERRE ! " s'écria Draco, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

"- Non ! Ces gens ne m'aiment pas ! Ils sont autour de moi, simplement à cause de ma cicatrice ! Et ça aurait été encore pire avec la mort de Voldemort ! J'ai perdu mes amis ! Tu me l'a dit quand nous nous sommes revu à mon magasin ! Beaucoup de personnes que j'aimais sont mortes par ma fautes et je ne voulais plus que ça arrive."

"- Potter, je t'ai dit ça parce que j'étais furieux ! J'étais accroché au mur par ta force magique ! Et tu n'as pas perdu toute les personnes que tu aimes ! Hermione, Ron, Remus, Mr et Mme Weasley et tout les autres sont encore là ! Tout les professeurs aussi bon sang ! ... Sirius est là ..."

"- Non ! Sirius est mort je le sais ! Je l'ai vu ! J'étais là quand il est passé à travers ce voile aux Ministère !"

"- IL N'EST PAS MORT !" éructa Draco.

"- Si il l'est !"

Draco plissa méchemment les yeux, contrarié.

"- Très bien Potter, tu veux que je te prouve que je te dit la vérité?"

Le blond sortit de sa poche intérieure de son manteau, une photo. Il l'a tendit à Harry qui la prit d'un geste rageur.

Tout les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunit. Elle devait daté de moins d'un an. Ils avaient tous un sourire conscrit sur les lèvres et des figures las et fatigués. Et au milieu de toutes ces personnes se trouvait un homme aux long cheveux noir, aux yeux gris comme ceux de Draco et souriait tristement, son visage était pâle et amaigri.

Draco remarqua bien vite les larmes venir au brun qui reconnaissait la personne qui paraissait malade et qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours. Il passait doucement son doigt sur l'image de l'animagus, les larmes se faisant plus présentes.

"- Sirius ..." sanglota-t-il. " Mon dieu, Sirius, c'est donc vrai."

Il releva les yeux et encra son regard noyé dans celui du blond qui le fixait douloureusement.

"- Pourquoi?" murmura t-il.

"- Pourquoi quoi Harry?" demanda doucement le blond.

"- Pourquoi suis-je partit ?" pleura le brun, ressemblant à un enfant.

"- Je suppose que tu voulais connaître une autre vie que la tienne." répondit doucement Draco qui posa sa main sur celle du brun qui fixait ses mouvements.

"- Quand est-il revenu?"

"- Deux mois après que tu sois partit. Il a été dans le coma durant un an. Le voile du Ministère était en fait un univers tout ceux qui avait été au moins une fois accusé de meurtre était torturé sans relache. Et il a été battu presque à mort depuis la fin de notre cinquième année. C'est Severus, Hermione et ... moi qui avons trouvé le moyen de l'en sortir. Enfin c'est plutôt Hermione qui était sûr qu'il y avait un moyen. Et nous avons enfin trouvé. Il a mit très longtemps avant de parler de ce qui lui est arrové là-bas. Même encore aujorud'hui il a beaucoup de mal à en parler. Il a beaucoup souffert et en revenant il avait espérer te retrouver. Mais tu n'étais pas là et ça n'a pas aidé à sa guérison. "

"- Mais ... que c'est-il passé depuis ... depuis que je suis partit?" demanda t-il en essayant de ravaler ses derniers sanglots.

"- Et bien, nous avons réorganiser le Ministère, qui comme tu le sais avait été complètement détruit juste avant la bataille. Nous avons traqué et arrêté le plus de Mangemort possible. Il y a eu les réparations de Poudlard qui a acceuillit tout de suite ses élèves en Septembre. Pour ce qui est des membres de l'Ordre, plusieurs ont pris leur retraite. Maugrey est partit sur une île paradisiaque pour bronzé un peu comme il a dit. Mme Figg est malheureusement décédée il y a un an. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans son lit, tout ses chats autour d'elle. Nous l'avons fait enterrer au près de sa fille dans un vignoble en Europe. ... Et puis il y a Ron et Hermione qui sont ensemble et qui s'apprêtent à se marier. Pour le mois de Juillet je crois bien. Le trente et un je pense. Hermione est enceinte de huit mois comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière. D'une fille. Molly est heureuse, elle dit qu'il n'y vraiment pas assez de fille dans cette famille." Fit le blond en rigolant. " ... La petite Ginny est contre toute attente fiancé à Blaise Zabinni, mon meilleur ami. Ils sont ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Comme quoi, il fallait juste attendre ça pour qu'ils soient heureux. ... Dumbledore est toujours directeur bien sur. En fait, aucun professeur n'a été tué. Ce sont plus les élèves je crois. Beaucoup ont péri comme tu as du le voir. Seamus, Olivier Dubois, Neville qui a croisé sa baguette avec ma tante Bellatrix. Il s'est battu bravement, mais il a recu le même traitement que ses parents. Je suis désolé Harry. ..."

"- Neville. J'aurais du le protéger." dit il tristement. " Qui d'autre?"

"- Il y a eu Justin, Collin et Denis Crivey et Cho Chang ..."

"- Cho ?" fit la voix d'Harry d'une voix amer.

"- Euh, oui ... elle s'est faites tuer entre deux croisement de sort. Je ne sais pas qui l'a tué. ..." répondit Draco

"- Elle nous avait trahi." fit Harry d'une voix grave.

"- Quoi?" demanda Draco interloqué.

"- Cho ... elle était au service de Voldemort. Depuis la cinquième année en faite. La mort de Cédric l'a rendue folle. Elle devait essayé de me séduire mais elle n'a jamais rien eu que de la pitié de ma part. Je croyais l'aimé mais c'était de la sympathie. Je me suis rendu-compte qu'elle nous trahissais à la fin de la septième année, je l'ai surprise en train de parler d'un plan pour m'amener à Voldemort avec un Serpentard une nuit où je n'arrivait pas à dormir." dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

"- Je ... Je ne savais pas. ... La garce !" fit Draco en tapant le bras de son fauteuil.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda interloqué.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"- On croyait tous qu'elle était morte en voulant protéger le membre de l'Ordre qui se battait contre un Mangemort, mais elle était de l'autre côté et voulait protéger le chacal." murmura t-il. " Elle a eu tout un enterrement rien que pour elle. On a évoqué sa mort comme si elle était un héro alors qu'elle n'était qu'une traître, elle a reçu une médaille comme tout les membres de la bataille qui ont combattu avec nous. ... Elle aurait mérité de pourrir comme tout les autres qui se sont mis aux pieds de ce serpent."

Harry le regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

"- Tu n'y pouvais rien. Personne ne savait ... à part moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. ... Elle est morte et Voldemort avec elle. C'est du passé. Je ne veux plus penser à toutes ces années de malheur. Toutes ces batailles, ces morts, ces hurlements. Je ... je ne veux plus y penser."

"- Alors il faut que tu trouve d'autres moments à garder en souvenir. Trouve les meilleurs que tu puisse trouver." proposa Draco d'une voix douce.

"- Les seuls souvenirs heureux que j'ai sont très flou. ... Je crois ... qu'il y en a qu'un seul dont je me souvient entièrement. Et ce n'est même pas avec Ron et Hermione." fit Harry en baissant les yeux.

"- Alors garde le précieusement. Moi aussi je n'ai qu'un seul souvenir vraiment heureux et je le garde à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Il est très précieux pour moi." murmura Draco d'une voix basse.

"- Je vais essayer de le garder."

"- Bien. ... On ferai mieux d'aller dormir, les petits monstres auront besoin de se dépenser demain." rigola Draco.

"- Oui. D'ailleurs, ... j'avais prévu d'organiser une sortie dans la ville pour des achats de Noël ... Tu ... tu veux nous accompagner ?" proposa le brun.

Le blond encra ses deux perles argentées dans les jades d'Harry.

"- Oui, bien sûr. ... Tu veux tous les emmener ? Les deux cent enfants ?" demanda Draco impressionner.

"- Oh, mais non. Nous allons tous être dispercé. Nous faisons des groupes de vingt cinq et sommes deux surveillants par groupe. Et comme tu reprend ton poste tu nous seras très utile."

"- Bon d'accord." répondit le blond.

"- Bon et bien je vais me coucher." fit Harry en se levant.

"- Bonne nuit ... Harry." murmura Draco mais Harry l'entendit malgré tout.

"- Bonne nuit." fit le brun en entrant à l'intérieur.

Quelque chose se cassa dans le coeur du blond quand il remarqua que le brun n'avait pas utiliser son prénom. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas espérer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'un jour, Harry et lui seraient ensemble. Il avait rêvé de ça depuis tant de temps que parfois le matin en se réveillant, il se tournait vers la place vide à côté de lui, pensant trouver son amour dormant contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Jamais le brun ne serait couché contre lui, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le cou, une main délicatement posée sur son torse, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Avec un soupire il se leva, éteignit la lumière et rentra. Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée il vit que la porte du bureau de Harry était entrouverte et de la lumière filtrait de l'intérieur. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'approcher pour voir ce que faisait le brun. Arrivé devant la porte, il regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Harry était assit à son bureau et avait un verre à la main avec ce qui semblait être du wisky et un cadre photo dans l'autre. Draco imagina que ce devait être une photo de Ron et Hermione. Il vit alors une larme solitaire couler sur la joue du brun alors qu'il portait un doigt à la photo après avoir posé son verre sur le bureau. Draco sentit sa poitrine se serrer et il résista à l'envie d'aller une nouvelle fois le consoler.

Il remonta doucement dans sa chambre et se coucha après s'être déshabillé. Il entendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des pas dans les escaliers. Harry remontait dans son appartement.

Il s'endormit quinze minutes après, l'image d'une panthère noir s'imposant à son esprit.

_**à suivre ...**_

_**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu. **_

_**Maintenant si ça vous dérange pas j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette suite. **_

_**Il n'y a juste qu'à cliqué sur "Go" en mauve en bas à gauche**_

_**BONNE VACANCE**_

_**BISOUX**_

_**Vert émeraude**_


End file.
